Eternal Serenade
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui and Miaka go to Domino High and meet Yugi's gang. AND Seto Kaiba. What happens when Kaiba finds out about the book? Adopted from TheElegantFaerie. YuixKaiba
1. Chapter 1

I just adopted a fiction from **TheElegantFaerie** (formerly **Tasukifoxx**) and it's a Yui-Seto Kaiba pairing. It was one of the FY stories I read while browsing for Yui stories before I became a member and I'm kinda sad Tracy can't update the story. Anyway, that's the reason why I'm adopting this fanfiction with her blessing.

I've done some changes in the first two chapters. If you want to read the original, head off to **TheElegantFaerie**'s account and it's there! :D I did some changes because it's against FFdotnet rules to post same content for different authors, etc. So here goes my first adopted fiction: Eternal Serenade (I dropped the 'The Blue Light' too.) Oh, and I retained the original chapter name.

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi and Yu-gi-Oh are not mine.

--

**The Red Light Returns**

By Slavedriver2008

Yuuki Miaka, a girl of 16 with long brown wavy hair, sighed as she touched the cover of a book bound in red leather. A soft lonely smile graced her beautiful face and she resisted the urge to cry. There was no use crying again, Tamahome would not like that. But still, the memories brought beads of tears at the sides of her brown eyes.

A year has passed since the fateful battle between Tamahome and Nakago in the streets of Tokyo. She had mended the relationship with her bestfriend, Hongou Yui. But even though they managed to save the friendship, they were both scarred by the book, trying to live normal lives and erasing the incidents in their subconscious. Yui had successfully done so, though Miaka knew a part of her bestfriend still clung to the book and to the blonde shogun. Why else would she keep Nakago's earring? If Yui had Nakago in his heart, Miaka had every bit of Tamahome in her.

Miaka got to keep _Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho_, a present from Tetsuya who bought it from the library. Miaka didn't know how he managed to buy it off but was happy nonetheless. She treasured it more than anything; valued it the way she valued Tamahome. The warrior could only exist in the contexts of the ancient book, a fictional character only to draw breath on paper. And so, she loved the book the way she loved Tamahome. Her Tamahome.

"Hey Miaka, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Yui asked, walking into the room, fully dressed in Domino High's pink uniform. Yui hated the color but wore it nonetheless. Miaka wanted to laugh because the color suited her bestfriend. She'd throw a fit if she told her, though.

They transferred with Keisuke to Domino City and the two passed the prestigious elite high school. They moved to the city and rented a three-bedroom apartment. They arrived last night and Keisuke already left for university earlier. Seeing Yui was all dressed-up, Miaka realized she should finish up too.

"Sounds great Yui! Just let me get dressed..." Miaka said, turning her back on her friend and silently slipping the book into her school bag.

"Okay, I'll just wait outside." Yui turned and walked out of the room, oblivious to the fact that her friend brought the book with her to school. The blonde girl sighed as the door closed.

Moving to Domino City was supposed to keep them away from the memories of the book, yet Yui felt otherwise. Miaka had been very gloomy lately and she kept on looking at the book. She sighed again and walked toward the living room, pushing her shoulder-length hair behind her ear to touch what the book left for her. A sad smile left her face and when she looked up, she saw her melancholic reflection in the mirror. Miaka was still lucky to have brought Tamahome's love. The only thing she got was Nakago's blue earring. And a scar on her wrist. She shook her head. It was enough that one of them felt nostalgic, she should—at all cost—live for this world.

"Ready to go, Yui?" Miaka asked, walking from her room. Yui immediately turned and smiled wide. No one would think that she was lonely a few minutes ago.

"Absolutely. Let's go. I can't wait to see our new school!" The blonde girl took her bag and they walked out of the apartment, both smiling.

They walked the streets of Domino, doing some window shopping as they passed through numerous stores. Domino City was a city within a city. The place thrived on its own and all laws on Japan never applied to the city. It was neutral territory, a place where the only thing that mattered was technology. Even the people seemed to belong to another world and foreigners filled the streets. They passed by a little coffee shop and the smell of freshly-baked cinnamon rolls lingered in the air. Both the girls' stomachs grumbled and they laughed at the same time.

"Hey this café looks good!" Miaka commented as they walked inside. Yui nodded and followed her friend, looking around the place but trying to be discreet.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_! How may I help you young ladies?" the server asked behind the counter.

"I'll have a Mocha-Caramel iced coffee and a blueberry muffin," Miaka said, smiling back at the server. She pulled out a crumpled yen from her pocket and paid the bill.

"And I'll have a chocolate muffin and a French Vanilla iced coffee." Yui decided, taking out her wallet and paying the amount. She could not decide what to get as there were so many food to choose from. After a few minutes of waiting, the server handed them the food on a tray.

"Alright here you go! Enjoy and I hope to see you more here." The two nodded and carried their orders toward a booth. They passed by a group of students who were wearing the same uniform. Yui briefly glanced at the group and smiled thinly. They sat at the table across them.

"Hey they must be the new students at school," Tea Gardner chirped happily, smiling back at the blonde girl.

"They must be. They look like nice girls," Moto Yugi agreed as he likewise smiled at the two.

"So what's goin' on?" a dumbfounded Joey Wheeler asked, looking up. He and another boy, Tristan Taylor were in a serious conversation about Star Trek and video games.

"Who are those pretty girls over there?" Tristan asked, smirking at the two girls. He turned toward his other companions, waiting for an answer. "You don't happen to know them?"

"Tea and I think they're the new girls in school, Tristan!" Yugi answered.

"Oh yeah I remember hearin' about them like two days ago," Joey calmly stated, looking at the two and focusing his attention on the blonde girl. Their eyes met and the girl looked away, focusing on her food. Joey smiled, she was pretty. "They're in our class?"

"_Hai_! Let's introduce ourselves," Tea suggested. The three boys nodded and they slowly stood up. Tea led the way and flashed her friendliest smile. "Hello my name is Tea Gardner and are you the new students at Domino High?" Tea asked politely.

Miaka nodded vigorously. She just finished her muffin and was asking for Yui's piece. "_Hai_! So you go there, too," Miaka said nicely. She introduced herself and her bestfriend. Yui just smiled at them. The boys introduced themselves and Yui tried to identify their nationalities. It was kinda weird hearing them speak fluent Japanese and yet they looked like they were from another country.

"So where did you guys move from?" Tea asked.

"We came from Bunkyo," Yui stated quite proudly. The group smiled wider. It was a popular residential district, made more popular by the fact that Tokyo University's main campus was in the area. The clock inside the restaurant chimed and the group realized school was about to start.

"Let's all walk to school," Yugi suggested and the two girls nodded. They stood up and took their bags, walking out of the café with the group.

Tea immediately walked beside Miaka and the two chatted. Yugi was also talking to Miaka and Yui smiled because Miaka seemed happy to meet their new friends. Someone cleared his throat and Yui looked up to find Joey walking beside her. Tristan occupied the spot on her left.

"Is it your first time in Domino City?" he asked and Yui nodded, slightly blushing. It was hard to enter Domino City. Only those with passports were allowed in.

"_Hai_, it seems like a nice place." Yui smiled at him and the boy smiled wider. "I heard that there's a very popular card game here in Domino City..."

"Yeah and we're all professionals in that game," Joey exclaimed. "Yugi doesn't look like it, but he's the top rookie in the sport." Yui turned to the other boy who was walking ahead of them and nodded. "But I'm good too—If Yugi's not around, I'm the top rookie!"

Yui laughed lightly. "Wow, you must be really good, then."

"Don't believe everything this dork's telling you, Yui," Tristan cut the conversation and Yui laughed louder. Joey was about to protest when a sleek black limo pulled up to the gates of the school.

"Jeez! Just what we need now!" Joey exclaimed furiously, shaking his head. Yui looked at the blonde boy and was briefly curious of his behavior. Yui turned to Tristan and the boy just smiled at her.

"He's Domino City's most influential card player. He's one of the strongest too," Tristan told her and Yui turned to the limousine.

The back door popped open and a brown-haired blue-eyed hunk stepped into the daylight. The guy turned toward them and raised an eyebrow. Their eyes met and Yui gasped. He was handsome and he exuded an aura that was somehow similar to…

"Nakago…" she whispered, earning looks from both Joey and Tristan. At the whisper of the name, the man raised an eyebrow and walked toward her. Yui's heart beat wildly on her chest and her breath caught when he walked between the group and stopped in front of her, still holding her gaze.

"I take it you are new here. I'm Kaiba Seto," he said venomously in a cold deep voice. Yui blinked at him. No, the voice was different. This man cannot be Nakago. She dropped her gaze and frowned. Why did she even thought he was…? Kaiba cleared his throat and Yui looked up again, annoyed she outrightly stared at him.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man's jaw clenched and his brows creased. "And you are?" Kaiba demanded, getting a little ticked that she was ignoring him.

"Hongo Yui," she gritted sharply. She was slightly trembling from anger. He was so annoying and he had not even done anything but ask for her name!

"Ah, was that so hard girl?" Kaiba sneered, smirking at her. Now she understood why she mistook him for the shogun. The two both exuded power and charisma and an arrogance she could not stand. At least Nakago was nice to her.

"My name isn't girl, it's Yui. Get it right, Seto," Yui corrected him. Tea gasped and Joey slightly laughed. It then occurred to her they were in a public place. She broke his gaze and looked around. Oh no, she made a commotion on the streets.

"You may call me Kaiba, not by my first name," Kaiba growled, still standing before her and staring intently at her frail form.

"Yeah? Why should I?" Yui challenged him.

"Yui, everyone calls him Kaiba. Even the teachers," Yugi explained, walking between them. "It's nice to see you today, Kaiba." Yugi smiled at the older boy and the latter raised an eyebrow. He turned to her one last time and then turned around to walk to school. Yugi let out a sigh when he had disappeared. "He's the most influential man in Domino City, Yui. It would be better if we don't cross with him."

"Whatever. Let's just get to class," Yui said, still thinking of Kaiba. Miaka walked beside her and looked at her with concern. Before she could say anything, Yui smiled at her bestfriend. "I'm okay, Miaka. Don't worry."

"HONGOU YUI AND YUKI MIAKA TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." The speaker flared through the school and Yui frowned. She hated getting too much attention. The group walked them toward the office and bid them goodbye before they entered the room.

"That was fierce, Yui. I'm glad we're friends," Joey whispered and shook her hand. She smiled warily and the boy winked at her. The act made her blush. The moment the four disappeared, Miaka slid the door open and they walked inside.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, I am Seiya Soi, the principal of this school. I am pleased to meet the two of you," a lady's voice said and Yui's eyes widened when the power chair turned and she saw a familiar face. The lady smirked, as if reading her thoughts, but dispelled Yui's hunch by leaning on the table. "You will both be in Class 2-D and I will assign one of our star pupils to show you around." She pushed the intercom button and the speaker flared again.

"KAIBA SETO TO THE MAIN OFFICE."

A few minutes after, Kaiba walked into the room and smirked at Yui when he walked toward the principal's desk. "Yes, Ms Seiya?"

"I would like you to show these two girls around school," she replied, unusually sweetly. Yui raised an eyebrow at the principal's odd behavior. Now, she was starting to act like Soi, very much in love with… Yui shook her head. There was no way Nakago and Soi would be reincarnated into this world. She must be imagining things.

Kaiba cleared his throat and Yui met his gaze when she looked up. "Sure," he responded coldly. The edge of his mouth curved to a thin smile and instead of getting annoyed, warmth spread through Yui's face. She immediately looked away. _What was that?_ "Please follow me." Kaiba motioned for them and the two girls followed. Miaka looked at her bestfriend with concern and Yui gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm excited to go around school, are you?" Yui asked Miaka and the latter nodded, laughing lightly at the way she tried to sound calm.

"Over here is the library," Kaiba carelessly explained as they made their way across the building. "Down the hallway is the Gymnasium and the Locker Rooms." Yui nodded, watching Kaiba's back intently. She shook her head to dispel the numerous thoughts in her head the moment they saw Soi in the real world. Was it possible for any of the seishis to be reincarnated?

Yui sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her temple, which was starting to throb. She accidentally hit someone and lost balance. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her for support and when she looked up, found Kaiba Seto's cold blue eyes. Damn, she thought, even the eyes were the same. The feel of their arms were similar too—warm and reassuring and comfortable and… She gasped and moved away from him, flushed. Kaiba smirked at her reaction.

"I'm—"

"You're wasting my time, ne," he said coldly, fascination dancing over his eyes. "Where did your friend run off to?" he asked and Yui looked around. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts she never noticed Miaka was no longer beside her.

"Where's the nearest vendo machine?" she asked and Kaiba's brows creased.

"I don't have time to waste—"

"Where is it?!" Yui hissed. Panic suddenly rose in her system and her heart started to palpitate wildly. There was something wrong and she could not pinpoint what. When she did not get a response from him, she turned around and was about to run back when his hand stopped her wrist. "I don't have time to—"

"I'll take you there," Kaiba stated. Before Yui could react, he pulled her toward the way they came, still holding her wrist. Yui was trembling and the more they walked back, the more nervous she becomes. Kaiba tightened his hold of her and she turned to him, smiling weakly.

A flash of red light appeared near the library and Yui's eyes widened. Without another word, she ran toward the light. "MIAKA!" Kaiba's hand stopped her and she desperately slapped his hand away. "LET GO!" In wide steps, she ran toward her bestfriend, heart on her throat. Why was this happening again?

She turned and called her friend's name again. Someone called her from behind but she was too occupied to turn. Miaka looked up and smiled at her, the book opened in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Yui. I want to see him again. I really do." The red light glimmered strongly and before Miaka completely disappeared, Yui was able to grab her wrist. The light blinded her and an all-too familiar feeling filled her.

"YUI!" She turned and saw Kaiba running toward them. He reached for her, blue eyes wide, with an expression she never thought he was capable of donning. But before he came too close, he disappeared in a sea of red.

"Seto…" she called him. "Save me…"

--

A shrill laughter reverberated in the air and the voluptuous woman with reddish brown hair covered her mouth. Known in this world as Seiya Soi, the former Seiryuu warrior tried to control her happiness. But it left her anyway.

"It finally began…" she whispered, in a half-dazed state. She leaned on the chair and it squeaked from the force. She looked up at the ceiling and touched her face. "Nakago, my love… We shall be together again…"

--

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. There are many changes from the original to give more drama. I'll add some more details in the second chapter and publish it in a few days. Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please pardon if there are numerous grammar errors in this chapter, I've been spending less and less time for writing. As evident, not all of my fictions get updated. As you all know, I'm an amateur writer who just entered the corporate world so I have lots of proving to do to my bosses.

Anyway, I'm glad you liked the changes I made in the initial chapters, **TheElegantFaerie**! I hope you'll like this chapter too. :D I changed the title and added some heart-thumping scenes so I won't have a hard time establishing the story later on. In short, I cut your second chapter into two. The continuation of Lovers Reunited will be in the third chappie!

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**Mark of the Shogun**

By Slavedriver2008

The book dropped to the floor with an almost inaudible thud. Kaiba rubbed his eyes and looked around. The surroundings had come back to normal and the red light was gone—as well as the two girls. The sixteen year old boy walked over the book and hesitantly picked it up. Where had the two disappeared? He eyed the book suspiciously, debating with himself whether to open it or not. What if he got sucked inside? What if something comes out instead? What if…?

_Seto… Save me…_

Kaiba smirked. That girl called him by his name again. It was the second today and though there was nothing special in the way she said his name, he could not help but smile. Smile? He cursed and decided to stop thinking of the skinny girl. His resolution, however, changed when his eyes landed on the book. Hesitantly, he opened it and put his attention on the opened page. The events that occurred before the book landed on his hands flashed before his eyes like a movie on fast forward.

The boy leaned on the wall, knees wobbling from the way his world suddenly turned upside down. He looked up at the ceiling, watching intently as the events unfold one by one in the blank space. His head throbbed and he could not take the pain, but he continued to watch everything. Yui's tear-streaked face appeared in his view. Her hair was starkly shorter but he could recognize her clearly. He lifted his hand to touch her face.

"I wish to open the seal of Suzaku…" she whispered, voice breaking, tears streaming from her face. But she looked relieved, determined and…contented. "Gaijin…"

A sea of blue light filled his vision and Kaiba closed his eyes. But even so, the memories flood him. He dropped the book and the scenes slowly, painfully, disappeared one by one. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it, surprised that something like that made its way to him without his consent. He never cried before. He turned toward the book that was still opened for him. He picked it up and slowly, words formed on the blank page. Chinese characters in cursive print as if drawn by a delicate fine hand. Kaiba mustered the remaining strength left of him and stood up, opening the door of the private study room and locking it.

Head still buzzing, he took out a tiny machine from his pocket and placed it on top of the book. It was Kaiba Corporation's latest creation: an encoder. It was manufactured to decipher the hidden words in cards and though still to be released, he found its most appropriate use at the moment. Kaiba knew his Mandarin perfectly well but his head was hurting; let the machine do the job faster, he thought, they were made for that purpose anyway. With an undefined emotion stirring inside him, the boy began to read.

**The former priestess of Suzaku, now a year older, lifted her body from the ground. Her hair was splayed untidily across her face but she heeded no mind. Tears escaped from her eyes when she realized where she was. She was in front of the gates of the palace of Konan. Memories from long ago fleeted in her thoughts and the immediate impulse was to find one man.**

**Instead, the priestess stood up, knees shaking from the fall. She walked over to where her companion lie, unconscious in the hot Konan ground. With a gentle shove, she willed the blonde girl to wake. The former priestess of the east god gently opened her deep blue eyes, blinking at the sudden light. She sat up tiredly, her beautiful face contorted to a frown.**

"Miaka…." Yui called her bestfriend. "We promised to never return here. Why…?"

"I'm sorry, Yui…" Miaka sobbed, embracing her best friend. "I miss Tamahome badly."

"But Miaka—"

"You won't understand because you never left your heart in this place. But I did, Yui—" Miaka cried, moving away from her. "The man I loved most in the world is here…"

Yui looked away, sighing. It seemed that forgetting about the book was as hard as separating oil and water with bare hands. "You don't have to tell me, Miaka. I know you miss Tamahome. I…" she stopped speaking and weighed whether to say the last line of thought out. At the last minute, she reconsidered. "But we're here now so let's make the most out of it, ne?"

The brunette's face brightened and she nodded, smiling wide at her bestfriend. "Thank you for coming with me, Yui!" Miaka embraced the other girl and Yui patted the girl's head. "Thank you, really…"

"Are we in Konan?" she asked, diverting the girl's melodramatic streak.

"Yes we are. We're in Konan," Miaka replied eagerly.

The both stood up and looked around. Yui brushed her hair with her fingers and briefly remembered the very light feel of Kaiba's fingers on her skin. She placed her hand together and very gently thumbed the spots where he held her. A blush formed on her cheeks and she shook her head to dispel the thought of the boy. They were in another world and he was probably left behind. Yui was briefly uncomfortable of the possibility that he was reading the book.

Yui was still deep in thoughts when a group of men walked toward them. She had not noticed them and only turned when Miaka clutched her arm tightly. Her eyes widened when she realized they were surrounded. Her heart palpitated wildly, the familiarity of the scene playing over and over in her head.

"Look what we have here. Two foreigners. We can sell them easily, especially the light-haired one." One of the burly men stepped toward them and the girls stepped back. The men behind them circled in on them and Miaka moved closer to her, trembling.

"Yui…"

**The two priestesses trembled as the men stepped closer and closer. Being the smarter one, the priestess of Seiryuu had a plan. She knew the warriors would come save them but had the least idea when they shall arrive. Until they do, they had to take their time and wait. With her companion clinging to her, the priestess knew she had to take matters into her own hands. She does not like the idea but was left with no choice. A painful smile left her pale but beautiful face. And their perpetrators got more enticed to capture the blonde girl.**

Kaiba's fist clenched and he cursed. His heart was beating wildly, an emotion he only felt when playing cards and he was close to losing. His insides were trembling with the thought of reading the next scene. He immediately closed the book and rubbed his temple. He was suddenly feeling various different emotions. He was never this emotionally unstable.

"Why…?" he asked, wanting to voice out his confusion. The emotions were overwhelming, it was as if he can feel what the two were feeling. More so, he felt a deeper connection with the priestess of Seiryuu. He placed a palm on top of the book. It was throbbing, as if it was alive.

_Seto… Save me…_

"Damn it. Why do I have to be the one to save you?" he voiced out, eyeing the book but seeing Yui's face. He could remember her face vividly and her voice was clear, very clear, in his thoughts. The room itself seemed to reverberate her last words over and over. What made it worse was the fact that _she_ mentioned _his_ name. _She_ said the words_ for_ _him_. _She_ pleaded to be saved _by him_.

Even against his will, Kaiba opened the book and started to read. No new words have been added but the moment he reached the last word, the black ink started to write. His heart beat wildly and beads of sweat covered his forehead.

"Don't do it… Yui…" he whispered, wishing the girl could hear him. But the next words proved otherwise.

**The priestess of Seiryuu pulled her friend in front of her and whispered words on the other girl's ears, making the priestess of Suzaku turn with a forlorn expression. She shook her head but the light-haired priestess nodded, smiling softly. The plan was simple, she said. Run and scream. Call for Tamahome. When he arrives, the priestess whispered softly, come back for me.**

"Hey, stop talking and come with us so you won't get hurt."

"We're not resisting," Yui said calmly, letting go of Miaka's hand. She walked in front of her bestfriend and smiled at the leader. There were four of them, Yui counted. If Miaka run fast enough, they'll focus on her. But it meant they'll move faster too. Yui cringed at the thought of being abused for real. She smiled and looked up with newfound courage. Tamahome will appear and save them.

"Good then," the leader walked toward her and lifted her chin, scrutinizing her face. "You're a beauty. I can sell you for a very high price. I'll just tell the okami you're a Hin. No one can identify if you're real anyway."

"A Hin?" Yui asked. "Am I too pretty to be a Hin?" she asked, slightly flirting with the man. The latter smiled wider and looked at her lewdly. He let out a deep devious laugh.

"I like you. Maybe we should play around a little," he licked the sides of Yui's face and the girl's stomach knotted in disgust. The other men laughed around them. Seeing her chance, Yui quickly grabbed the man and kneed him. Yui immediately pushed Miaka and they ran away from the circle. "YOU WHORE!" The man screamed, falling down on the ground, clutching the manhood between his legs.

The two girls ran away, Yui trailing behind. "TAMAHOME!" the priestess of Suzaku called the name over and over. "TAMAHOME!"

The men ran after them and Yui screamed in desperation as they moved close. She wanted to scream for Tamahome but another name was building in her throat. A rough hand grabbed her arms and she fell on the ground. Two men loomed on top of her and the familiar faces of the men who tried to abuse her in Kutou returned to her thoughts.

"Ha, we'll try you out first before the boss does!" She screamed as the two men pulled off her uniform, tearing it into shreds.

"STOP!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes. She could feel the hands of the men on her skin, touching her in places she never let anyone touch. A desperate cry left her and she called one name. "NAKAGO!"

**The priestess of Seiryuu struggled as the men unclothed her harshly, tearing her clothes into tattered piles on the ground. At the sight of her pale smooth skin, the desire of the two men peaked and they pulled off their robes, eager to satisfy their carnal desires with the girl's fragile body. Tears flowed from the priestess's eyes and she called out to the man she trusted most in the world. The man whose name brought fear amongst the lands of Kutou and beyond. Nakago.**

Anger filled Kaiba as the image of Yui on the ground slowly got drawn on the left portion of the book. An overwhelming power filled him and heat filled his body. He clutched the sides of the book as a painful heat slowly formed a cursive line on his forehead.

"Yui…" he called as the pain reached unexplainable heights. His whole body throbbed and sweat dropped from his forehead to the page where the girl was drawn, with the two men having their way on her. The pain gently subsided but the anger he felt became stronger. He eyed the two men and concentrating the powers in his palm, he willed them to die. Blue light filled the room and Kaiba's fingers lined the girl's crying face.

"YUI!" he screamed and the blue light devoured the room, the book, his consciousness. And he fell down, trembling from the surge of power he never thought existed in him.

--

In an inconspicuous almost forgotten town in the hilly side of Western Kutou, the lake which used to feed a now extinct tribe started to swirl, creating a whirlpool in the calm surface. Dark ripples formed and a shadowy figured formed, slowly moving up from the murky depths. The demon, known in the world as Tenkou, lifted his hand and his fist clenched.

"Rise, my faithful servants. Rise and serve me." At the shrill incantation, two figures formed in the waters, one with long gray hair and the other with sunshine golden hair and deep blue eyes.

"We have come, Tenkou-sama," the man with gray hair and eyes said in a cold voice. A blue mark shone on his lower right abdomen and the demon smirked. "We have come to serve you."

"Your powers have shifted, Nakago," the cold dreary voice addressed the former shogun who was kneeling beside the other. The man did not respond and instead, continued to look down at the blue waters of the lake. The demon smiled wickedly. He was under his control. "The girl has returned. Do you remember what I told you?"

"_Hai_, Tenkou-sama," Nakago said in a stoic voice. "Just say the word and I shall do your command."

Tenkou laughed mirthlessly. "Well then, we shall do the plan. Kill the girl with the blue eyes and the blonde hair. Kill anyone who gets in the way," Tenkou said. The former shogun, devoid of any emotions, nodded and stood up.

"Yes, Lord Tenkou," Nakago replied mechanically. In a flick of the demon's long bony fingers, the shogun was gone.

"Tomo," he called the other warrior and the man he addressed looked up. "Capture the man who inherited Nakago's mark. Soi will assist you. Do not kill him yet. I want his powers. Bring him here instead, alive but weak enough for me to conquer."

"Hai, Tenkou-sama," Tomo replied, an evil smirk moved from his handsome face. "When all is done. Can I get my wish?"

The demon raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly, making the air shift. "Of course. The shogun is yours if you bring the successor here. Alive, of course."

"If he resists?"

"Alive, I said." Tenkou raised an eyebrow and waved the other warrior away. The latter bowed down and disappeared. The waves shifted again and in a few seconds, the demon was gone.

--

Kaiba slowly stood up, clutching his head. The pain and the overwhelming power have receded but his body felt numb from the impact. Heaving heavily, he sat back on the chair he occupied awhile ago and his gaze landed on the book. What had been happening to him? He tried to remember what transpired. The moment Yui called a name, a pain throbbed on his forehead and heat filled him. An unexplainable anger washed over him too. And Yui…

The boy's eyes widened when he remembered the situation the girl was in before he lost control. He hastily opened the book and a new drawing caught his attention. It was not there before and it intrigued him. The men were gone from the drawing and only the girl remained, lying on the ground. Kaiba can make out a subtle mark on her forehead and he touched the spot that throbbed painfully awhile ago. Whatever it was, it connected them. And Kaiba felt a sense of relief. He sighed and turned to the blank page, waiting for the words to form itself on the paper.

**Rain poured on the girl from another world, seeping through her torn clothing and washing away the remains of blood on her skin. Consciousness was leaving her but instead of seeking shelter, she chose to bathe in the cold drizzle. She had not moved an inch and lied at the exact place, looking up at the heavens. A smile gradually spread on her face as the glimmering mark of the dragon disappeared ever so slowly on her forehead. **

"He came…" Yui whispered to herself. She was feeling beaten but her heart felt as light as early morning dew.

"YUI!" Miaka called and footsteps moved toward her, slippers plopping on muddy ground. Miaka's face appeared alongside two more faces. Tamahomes smiled down at her. At the sight of her, he immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around her freezing body, pulling the blonde girl into his arms.

"Yui, are you—"

"He saved me…" she whispered, coherence slowly blurring as her consciousness gave way. "Nakago saved me…" She lifted her hand and slowly touched the earring Nakago left her, tears flowing from her eyes. "Nakago…" she called before darkness consumed her for good.

--

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! I added some dramatic touches. I tend to think up of ideas as I go along so I keep on adding and adding some parts. I'm not sure if I got Kaiba's character right, though. Please please please do rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my, I've been becoming busier and busier by the minute. I might fly off to the Philippines next week. It'll be my first time in Manila so I'm quite ecstatic. :D Much of my readers are from the Philippines so I'm excited to visit your country!

Anyway, I already know how this fiction will end so it means it'll be easier for me to write this down—just need to find the time to write. :D It's one of my priority fictions at the moment. Other fics are on a halt until I get ideas. SORRY! But please do rate and review this one! From now on, I'm using Seto's first name in the narration.

**TheElegantFaerie:** I'm glad you like how I'd developing your story! This fic is really kinda nostalgic for me so I want to put a lot of effort into this. Thanks for the support!

**ThePinkMartini: **I'm not very familiar with Seto's character too but I hope I'm not swaying away from his real character. :D Oh, and I've made the age wrong in the previous chapter. Seto will be 18 in this fiction—I've finally decided on that.

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**Lovers Reunited**

By Slavedriver2008

The class bell rung and Seto annoyingly looked up from the book. He wanted to finish reading the book quickly; from what he remembered from the incident he saw, the priestesses can come back only after the story has ended. He eyed the thick blank pages and sighed. He would be unable to finish the book if he stayed in school but it was still too early to go home. It would attract attention if he leaves now.

Likewise, the principal will surely look for the two girls and telling her they disappeared inside a book would make him a perfect epitome of a madman. Too much was at stake—his name, reputation, Yui's life. What? He erased the last phrase out. For now, he shall keep the book and read it in secrecy. It might lead him to clues on why he was connected to the girl and why his body was reacting to her.

Seto disregarded the possibility of sharing an unexplainable intimate bond. He never got close to anyone before, only to his brother. He never entertained the countless female admirers he had and could not understand why such a skinny girl would occupy his thoughts. Well, he thought, she's pretty. But he wasn't admitting to anything.

The only thing that mattered to him was technology and power. He wanted to control the world and the easiest way was by the use of technology. All nations depend on technology for growth. It was the means and the end. There was nothing beyond machines and encrypted data and transformation. Humans were made to create machines. His vision was a humanless future with machines ruling the world, nothing more, nothing less.

But the book intrigued him. The book, he clarified in his head, not the girl. If such an ancient thing can bridge two worlds and he could decipher how it was done, then his path to ruling the world would be easier. Such a discovery could permanently place Kaiba Corporation at the top of the world. The Duel Monster cards has the ability to bring monsters from an alternate universe but it was only temporary and through the use of machines to stabilize the connection. But this book, this dinosaur chunky book was capable of establishing not just a connection but a portal to another world.

The image of the girl appeared, once again, in his thoughts. What was in her that made it easy to cross the worlds? The other girl was the one who reopened the portal but Yui had likewise been able to jump into it. Further, the book had been mentioning her side of the story. How important was Yui in the book?

Nothing made sense. But Seto knew one thing: He had to know. He just had to. With another sigh, Seto set down the book and activated the encoder. He shall think about her when everything is over. For now, he shall read and watch the scenes unfold from each blank space. The left portion of the book started to draw images and Seto saw Yui sitting on the bed, wrapped in bandages, dressed in a white robe.

**The priestess of Seiryuu woke up, body still in pain. She lined the bandages on her arms and as she traced the edges, her attention caught the image of an old scar. She thumbed the almost inconspicuous sinuous line, remembering the night she slashed her wrist and the events that triggered it. The scenario was the same; but instead of pitying herself, she thought of the man who saved her. The power was too familiar to be placed as somebody else. It was the shogun, she thought. The shogun had saved her from the heavens. The door of the room slowly parted and the priestess turned to find her friend running toward her.**

"YUI!" Miaka embraced her tight. Yui was too weak to hold the girl back and she smiled instead. At least there was a familiar figure with her in the book. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better. I'm a little hungry, though." Miaka laughed lightly and she stood from the bed.

"I'm hungry too! I waited for you to wake up. I'll ask the servants to prepare a meal for you!" Before Yui could say anything more, Miaka was already out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Miaka never changed…" she noted and stood up, still slightly weak. She walked toward the door and stepped outside. The view of the beautiful palace garden caught her attention and she smiled, walking toward the threshold, devouring the view of blooming cherry blossoms.

"Beautiful…" a voice came from her left and Yui turned to find a handsome young man staring at her. He was dressed in rich Chinese clothes of red hues. Deep hazel eyes looked at her face and she smiled.

"Yes, the garden looks amazing from here," she replied, turning to look at the garden again. The lad walked closer and stood beside her, making Yui realize he was a head taller. "My name is Yui Hongou. What's your name?"

The young man was slightly surprised at her question but smiled in response. "You can call me Boshin," he told her very softly. "Your name suits you, Yui-sama." Yui blushed and looked at him. "And your face is far more beautiful than the cherry blossoms."

Yui's heart palpitated wildly. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Eighteen. I am old enough to choose a wife," he told her and she blushed more. "How old are you?" he asked, slightly leaning down to get a good view of her face.

"Sixteen," she whispered and Boshin smiled wider. She looked at him quizzically, face still pink. A handsome man never flirted with her before. Their eyes met and she felt warm. A handsome man never made her feel warm before too.

"You are old enough to be my wife, Yui-sama," he said and Yui gasped, eyes widening. She wanted to faint. Boshin stroke her cheek and was about to lean down to plant a kiss on her lips when someone called behind them.

"Ouji-sama!" a man's voice called and they both turned to find a smiling monk walking toward them. "Ah, you've met the Seiryuu no miko, no da."

"Seiryuu no miko?" Surprise registered over Boshin's handsome face and he immediately stepped back.

"Ouji-sama?" Yui asked. Wait, who was this guy? They stared at each other for a long time until the monk reached them and spoke again.

"This is Konan's Crowned Prince, Boshin. He will be Emperor soon, no da." Yui gasped and blinked at him repeatedly, couldn't believe the future Emperor flirted with her. "Both your expressions are priceless. What were you telling the priestess earlier, ouji-sama?"

"Nothing. I merely greeted the palace's most important guest." The prince smiled gloomily and turned away. "I shall be going ahead, then. If you need anything, please say so and I will provide you with what I can give," he said in a formal cold voice. He turned away and Yui was slightly disappointed. He retaliated the moment he found out who she was. It was her curse, to be forever damned in this world.

"I am Chichiri, Seiryuu no miko," the monk told her and she smiled. He was older than when she last saw him. It seemed that time moved quickly in the Land of the Four Gods than in her world.

"Please just call me Yui. It had been a long time since I was the Seiryuu no miko, Chichiri-san." She turned again to where the prince left and frowned. "I wonder where Miaka ran off to? She said she will ask the servants to bring food."

"She's probably lost. Should we go and look for her, no da?" the monk asked and Yui nodded. Her strength was coming back. They walked toward the other side and Yui debated with herself whether to ask about the prince or not. "The prince is in your thoughts, ne?"

Yui flushed. "It's not what you're thinking. I'm just… He seemed lonely…"

The monk nodded and smiled wider. "He grew up without a father. I believe that there is a spot that will forever be hollow in his heart, no da." Yui watched the floor they were treading. It was her fault Boshin grew up with a big responsibility and a brokenness. It was her wish that killed his father.

"He must hate me for what I did. I couldn't blame him. I hated myself at some point too."

"Hate? I believe it was the other way around, no da," he told her and Yui's brow creased. "I was told that the prince had not shown any interest in the women of the harem, much like his father. Remembering the look on his face, I could say that he was…every bit besotted by you, no da."

Redness spread through Yui's cheeks, making the monk laugh loud. They reached a slightly opened door and before Yui could speak to refute what he said, she heard Miaka and Tamahome's voices inside. They were about to walk away when the two spoke. Yui ended up eavesdropping against her will.

"You haven't change a bit, Miaka. You've only grown a year," Tamahome said in a deep loving voice. "I am an old man now. I'm no longer young enough to stand beside you."

"Tamahome…" Miaka called him in a soft voice. "No matter how old you are, my heart will always belong with you." She leaned to his chest and smiled. "I missed you very much. Not a day passed that I didn't think of you."

Tamahome wrapped his arms around his beloved. "You are always in my thoughts too, Miaka. Every night, I wish to wake up with you in my arms." Tamahome cupped the brunette's face. "Are you disgusted that I am too old?"

Miaka laughed lightly, shaking her head. "In my eyes, you are still my handsome Tamahome. You still make my heart race." The warrior leaned down to kiss the girl and Yui looked away. Chichiri closed the door of the room, giving the two the privacy they deserved.

Yui clutched her hand and brought it up to cover her mouth. She was envious of them. She wanted something like that, someone to hold and kiss and say sweet nothings. Someone to love and cherish forever. Someone to miss when they were gone. She wanted to find that person. Miaka found it in Tamahome. She wanted to find her Tamahome too. She wanted to love and be loved.

"We should look for the food, no da." Chichiri smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts. Yui shook her head as they silently left the room.

"I'm not hungry, Chichiri. I think I should go back to my room and rest." Yui did not wait for the monk's response. She turned and walked back, looking down and too deep in thoughts she had not noticed that someone was following her.

Boshin silently walked behind the priestess, careful not to make any movement to make her turn. He wanted to look at her, remind himself that she was not a woman for him to marry. But it was a futile plan. The more he sees her, the more he yearned for her. It was pathetic how he had always hated her in the past and now felt otherwise. Seeing her now, broken and hurting, Boshin realized they were both scarred. And it made him wanted to wrap his arms around her and make her feel safe. He stopped the moment she entered her room and closed the door.

"It's not proper for the future Emperor to hide while following a girl, no da." Boshin turned and his face flushed when he saw Chichiri's smiling face.

Inside her room, Yui sat on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, replaying the exchange of conversation between Miaka and Tamahome. She then thought of the boy was something about him that seemed powerful. But not evil. Almost like Nakago's power. And he was kinda cute... Well, not as handsome as the Prince. Yui flushed at the thought of the two men. Why was she thinking of them? She was supposed to find a way out of the book!

Yet, Kaiba's face kept on appearing in Yui's mind. She was drawn to him for some unknown reason. Almost like the way she was drawn to Nakago. "Nakago…" she whispered his name and her body felt warm. She fingered her scar again, remembering how he saved her. There were many more instances but at that time, she doesn't care, doesn't even turn to look at him. If she had been stronger then, could she have saved him? "Nakago…"

"You called…Yui-sama?"

A cold familiar voice rung in the room and when Yui looked up, the handsome face of the shogun met her view. A smirk left his face and cold blue eyes eyed her in a familiar yet strangely new way. For the first time, Yui was both elated and afraid to see the man she loved.

**The shogun appeared on the priestess's room. The priestess wanted to run to him but was stopped by something she could not define. She waited for the warrior to show her his mark, waited for the blue light to fill the room. But nothing came. And the fact made the Seiryuu no miko tremble in fear. Though they bore the same face, the man in front of her was not the same man he wanted to see.**

The words blurred and the encoder suddenly erupted. Kaiba closed the book and stood up, looking around the private study. No one was around yet something shifted. He placed the book inside his coat and walked toward the door, remembering the parts of the book he had read.

Nothing much had happened, except that the lovers are reunited and Yui met the other seishi Chichiri and the future Emperor. The thought of the latter made him frown. How can Yui let a man like him touch her? He was close to kissing her and yet… He frowned further when he realized that Yui had not been hostile to the boy. As a matter of fact, she seemed to understand the prince's sentiments. Why was she kind to Boshin and was unfriendly to him, she was…

Seto shook the thought away. What was he thinking? He does not care if Yui ended up in the Prince's arms. What mattered to him was the book. He wanted to know the power of the book. That and nothing else. He was about to open the door when it opened on its own and Yui's beautiful face greeted his view.

"Kaiba-san. I've been looking all over for you," she whispered, stepping inside and then closing the door behind her. Seto's heart palpitated at the sight of her and for a brief moment, he forgot she was supposed to be inside the book.

"Yui… Why are you—" He was unable to finish the question because the moment the door closed, Yui reached for him and captured his mouth for a kiss.

--

**A/N:** Sorry for the grammar lapses. No time to re-read and edit. I promise to make a better job on the next chapter. Will explain further on the characterization in the next chapter too. Please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

I've been updating this fiction because there's already a plot and I just have to add some details. It's easier, really, as compared to thinking up of a whole new plot of sorts (in the case of my other fictions). I'm really really sorry I couldn't update the others yet. I've been really very busy.

**TheElegantFaerie:** Yep, Boshin's kinda into Yui. Cute ne? I just came out with the possibility while writing the previous part—need a scene as additional content and it crossed my mind. :D I know you don't like Hotohori much but I like him for Yui… ahahaha. Since he's already dead and married here, I turned my attention on the son instead. ;P

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**Unknown Enemies**

By Slavedriver2008

Seto gently pushed the girl away, struggling to break the sensuous kiss Yui was giving him. There was something wrong with the kiss but he could not point out what. He was never kissed before so he has no basis for comparison but the deed seemed lacking. Even though he has no first-hand experience in those sorts of things, he knew what it was supposed to be like. But really, he would rather kiss a machine.

"Kaiba…" she called in a very soft voice, clinging into his coat. "What's wrong? Am I unattractive for you?"

Seto pulled her hands away and stepped back. "I do not remember us being…close, Hongou. Your personal insecurities are beyond me. I am leaving," he noted quite coldly, gesturing toward the door.

Hands stopped him and she moved to cover the door. "You're not leaving." Yui smiled mischievously and Seto raised an eyebrow. "Let's get to know each other better, Kaiba-san." Seto's brow creased. Kaiba-san…? It was unlike Yui to...well, respect him. And then it struck him—she was a different girl.

A smirk made its way across Seto's face. "What do you have in mind?" The girl laughed, still holding his gaze. She gently unbuttoned her coat and took it off. Seto stepped back when she pulled out the ribbon of her uniform and unbuttoned her shirt.

"I have always liked you," she said and Seto's eyebrow rose again. "Always cool and quiet." She threw the shirt away and Seto was rewarded with a full view of her skin. She unabashedly took off her skirt and walked toward him. "It's your turn now."

She started to unbutton his coat but he clutched her hand and pushed it away. "You are humiliating, whoever you are." The girl's eyes widened. "Why are you copying her face?"

A shrill laughter left her and she moved toward him. He pushed her away. "You are really a genius. You've met her for just a few hours and you can already differentiate us? It's either you are that good or…you're infatuated with her…" she teased and Seto frowned. "But I assure you, I can do more than what she could. Should I show you?"

"I am the least interested. Who are you?" he asked, fists clenched. The girl seductively walked toward him and smiled.

"I'll tell you if you but satisfy me first." The girl unhooked her bra and threw it away. Seto's brow creased at her naked form. "Don't resist, just let your body follow me." The girl grabbed his coat and kissed him again, more passionate than the first. Instead of closing his eyes, Seto looked around, seeking a way to escape. "Touch me…" she whispered and then devoured his lips again. He guided his hands on her bare chest and Seto's eyes widened as he cupped her breast. He closed his eyes, savoring the foreign feel of a girl's skin. What could he possibly do at his state?

_Seto… Save me…_

Something throbbed in his chest but it was not his heart. Heat formed on his forehead and a flash of blue light appeared. A realization struck him and with a forceful shove, he pushed the girl away and ran toward the door, the pain in his forehead throbbing more and more by each step. In a heartbeat he was gone from her grasp and running in the bare school grounds. He was heaving heavily and when he was a good distance away, Seto placed his palm at his chest, where the book was. Yui was in the book. He should not forget. Until she comes out of it with his own eyes, he shall not be deluded. He touched his forehead, the pain gently receding.

Why was it hurting again? Does Yui need him? He leaned on the wall of the gymnasium, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He needed to read the book but if he stayed in one place, the doppelganger might find him again and he might not be able to resist. Damn, he thought, why was he in so much trouble because of a girl? He heaved a sigh as the pain completely disappeared, bringing with it the bluish light that was giving him an unexplainable power.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here? Where's Yui and Miaka?" Seto turned and found Yugi walking toward him. He looked at the older boy quizzically and frowned at his state. "What happened?"

"Yugi Moto. I have a favor to ask." He stood up straight and looked intently at the shorter boy. When Yugi nodded hesitantly, Seto pulled out the book and handed it to him. "Keep this for me. No matter what happens, do not let anyone have it. Do not let anyone know you have the book."

"I do not understand, Kaiba. What's happening?"

Seto threw him a small communication chip and he placed his own copy as an earring. "Read it too, but please tell me what's happening in the book." Kaiba nodded and placed the chip on his earlobe. "I trust you with my life, Yugi. Please keep the book safe."

Without another word, Seto turned and walked another way, leaving the boy wondering why the arrogant man suddenly asked for his help. Well, they have been helping each other lately so he doesn't mind. Yugi eyed the book and placed it inside his school bag. The older boy was very concerned of such a thing and he briefly wondered why. He shall begin reading once he goes home. He fingered the deck of cards in his bag and his heart palpitated. Does Kaiba has his cards with him? Yugi didn't know why he thought of it, but it seemed that it would be best if Kaiba has his deck. It could protect him, he thought. The bell rang again and Yugi rushed back to the room, looking forward to reading the book later today.

The black limousine immediately pulled out of the gates of the school and Seto stepped inside. Some of the students saw him ride the car but he didn't care. He'll just call in sick. He was still not sure why he gave Yugi the book but he somehow felt relieved he did. Someone was following him, he could tell. And they were probably looking for the book. Why else would that doppelganger know Yui?

Seto pushed a button inside his car and a laptop figured. He immediately accessed the school's documents and typed Yui's information records. He was good at hacking information and finding information on the girl was as easy as breathing. The information showed on the screen.

Seto raised an eyebrow when he realized Yui was living in the same apartment as Miaka and her older brother. Yuuki Keisuke. There was a number on the screen and he called it, plugging a controller on his head. The ringing ensued and after a few seconds, the man answered.

"Moshi-moshi?" the man asked and Seto cleared his throat.

"I am Kaiba Seto. I am Yui's friend—"

"Kaiba Seto of Kaiba Corporation? Since when did you become Yui's friend?" the man cut him. "Is this a prank call? Look, I don't have time for you—"

"Yui and your sister returned to the book," he told him and the man gasped on the other end. It seemed that he indeed knew about the book. The man cursed and Seto spoke again, "How do we bring them back?"

"Where's the book?"

"I left it with a person I trust. Someone is following me for some unknown reason. Look for him. His name is Yugi Moto," he whispered. The car immediately halted and the signal slowly broke. Seto threw away the controller and pushed the door open. But it was locked. He cursed and a white smoke appeared from the driver's seat. Seto coughed out, feeling dizzy with the smell. He kicked the door open and choked when he was already in open air.

Two figures were looking down on him as he coughed on the ground. A man with a painted face and… the principal. Heat filled his forehead again a blue light formed around him. The principal smiled widely and jumped toward him.

"You're too confident of yourself, my love." Her lips crashed down on his and a bolt of lightning fell from the sky, hitting him hard. Seto felt his flesh burn before darkness consumed him.

--

The moment he reached his room, Yugi immediately took out the book and placed it on his study table. He placed a palm on the top of the book and it throbbed, as if beating. He briefly remembered the seriousness on Kaiba's face when he handed him the book. Whatever was inside must be very important for him. With heart palpitating, Yugi opened the first page.

The events of the book appeared in his thoughts like a movie and his head throbbed afterwards. "What is this thing?" Still shuddering, he began to read.

**The shogun walked toward the priestess of Seiryuu with a nonchalant face. The girl gasped when he kneeled before her. She gently touched his face and tears fell from her eyes. Nakago, she called, heart beating wildly. The shogun moved on top of her and gently pinned her down on the bed, looming on top of her, never breaking the gaze. With his victim unmoving, Nakago unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward the priestess's pale throat.**

"Nakago…" Yui called him, eyes widening as she felt the cold sword on her throat. "Why…?"

"You must die," was his only response. "A pity that someone as beautiful as you deserves such fate." He moved his hands up, clutching the hilt tightly. "I will make it quick so you won't feel the pain." With a determined expression, he swung the sword down.

The door opened and another sword stopped the shogun's blade, making it hit the bed, creating sharp cut in the white linen. The savior pushed the shogun away and stood before the still surprised girl.

"Boshin…" Yui called, recognizing him. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and helped her up. Chichiri's serious face appeared before her. The monk held his staff to protect her from a possible attack from the shogun.

"How can he come here without us noticing, no da? Has he become stronger?" Chichiri asked, his mark shining on his knee.

"A Suzaku warrior. Why are you protecting the Seiryuu no miko?" Nakago asked coldly.

"Why do you want to kill your own priestess?" Boshin asked venomously. Nakago's brow creased and he looked surprised.

"My priestess?" he asked. "Nonsense. I am not a Seiryuu seishi." Nakago said calmly and Yui's eyes widened. She felt that a sword had slashed her heart and she was bleeding. She looked down and Chichiri held her tighter.

The sounds of blades rung in the air and Yui watched as the two battled on the small space. One fighting to protect her, the other one wanting her dead. Yui's heart constricted when she replayed Nakago's words. How can he not be her warrior? He was Nakago. He was Nakago. He was… Tears fell from her eyes. Was he still… Nakago?

"They are of equal skill," Chichiri noted. "It's hard to identify who will win, no da. But… if Nakago uses his powers, Boshin will be killed instantly."

"Stop…" Yui called but they continued to fight, man on man. Boshin successfully evaded Nakago's attack and the latter accidentally dropped his sword. Boshin raised his hand to kill him. "STOP!" Yui ran toward them and pulled Boshin's arm. The blade landed on the wall, a few inches from Nakago's handsome face. "Stop, please. Don't hurt him!"

Cold blue eyes looked down on her and Yui's heart palpitated wildly. She missed him so much that she ached at the sight of him. Nakago punched the prince and he fell down on the floor with a loud thud. Nakago immediately took the latter's sword and was about to hack him when Yui stood before him, arms outstretched to protect the Prince.

"You came here to kill me. You can have your way just please don't hurt anyone." Yui begged, her face wet with tears. Nakago raised his sword. Yui smiled at him. She was too happy to see him that she'd gladly die by his hands. It was a demented reasoning since she would rather be embraced and lean on his familiar strong chest.

"YUI!" Boshin and Chichiri called at the same time. Nakago swung the sword and Yui closed her eyes. The blade stopped before it hit her throat, merely creating a tiny slit at the side of her neck. She gasped when she realized Boshin had stood up and stopped the blade with his hands, arms wrapped around her as he stood behind her.

"Boshin-san…" she called, seeing his hands bloodied by the blade. Nakago stopped moving and with the use of his power, Chichiri pushed him back and the shogun hit the wall. Boshin wrapped his arms tighter around her, shielding him from another possible attack.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Yui-sama…" he breathed out, his long brown hair flowing freely behind his back. Chichiri showed up beside them, still holding out his hand to stop the shogun from moving. Footsteps emanated from the door and the couple entered.

"What's happening here?!" Tamahome screamed. His eyes widened at the sight of the shogun. A bolt of lightning hit the window. Light filled the room and Boshin wrapped his arms around the Seiryuu priestess. Chichiri created a shield for them while Tamahome wrapped his arms around his beloved Miaka.

Another lightning struck the room and when the light disappeared, the shogun was gone. Chichiri ran toward the destroyed wall and saw Nakago fleeing with a woman with reddish brown hair. "Soi…"

Still trembling, Yui turned toward the man who saved him. "You shouldn't have—" Boshin pulled her for a kiss and Yui's face reddened. She closed her eyes and let his mouth sent a wonderful warmth throughout her body. His bloodied hand cupped her face and he gently moved away, still gazing lovingly at her face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and she shook her head, blushing at the way he cared for her. Tears fell from her eyes and he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. And she cried, oblivious to the other people in the room.

**The priestess leaned down on the Prince, letting his arms comfort the unexplainable pain that filled her. Her beloved warrior, whom she had never forgotten once, had completely lost all memory of her. He even wanted her dead. The thoughts pained the young priestess and she clung to the Prince, seeking the same comfort she always found in the shogun. Realizing she was not calming down, the Prince cupped her face and kissed her again, a kiss to pacify her trembling body. And she let him wash away the pain with every movement of his tongue inside her mouth.**

Yugi blinked repeatedly, couldn't believe he was reading these things. He clicked the communication device on his earlobe and it buzzed. "Kaiba…?" Nothing came from the other end. And he called him again. "Kaiba…?"

A heavy voice came. "Yui…" Kaiba's voice came and Yugi's eyes widened as the blank page started to make out words. He saw Kaiba lying down on the a bed in a dark room. With heart on his throat, the duel master began to read.

**The young man slowly sat up on the bed, his whole body aching. He was likewise feeling dizzy and his skin prickled when the smell of burned flesh filled his nostrils. He clutched his head, unconsciously calling the name of the priestess of Seiryuu. His body was sore from being hit by lightning and he rubbed his temple to brush the pain away. The door slowly opened and a familiar figure appeared before him. A face that had filled his previous dream.**

"Yui…" he called softly and the girl walked toward him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting beside him on the bed. She cupped his face and looked up at her lovingly. "Did you come to this world for me?" she asked, face blushing.

Seto's face felt warm. Was this girl really Yui? "Where are we?"

"We're in the imperial palace of Kutou. We're in your room," she said softly, slightly laughing at his question. Her eyes glimmered in the meager light of the room. She was beautiful, Seto thought. Her long delicate fingers brushed the sides of his mouth and with his head still buzzing, Seto leaned down to kiss her lips.

--

**A/N:** There's too much kissing here, ne? Ehehehe. I realized this fic is starting to tread on sensual territory but I'm not planning to put mature scenes here. Just a little teasing would do. Please do rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner! I was very busy with work and I barely had enough time to sleep. I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have to keep adding intimate scenes because it's a love story and Yui and Kaiba haven't seen each other again. Anyway, I won't go discuss the details. Here's an additional chapter!

**ThePinkMartini:** I am kinda torn too! Ahahahahaha! ;p

**LeeRaRa:** Yeah, a love triangle seems appropriate to add conflict to the story. Heehee. Let's see who wins. ;P Right now, Boshin is in the lead.

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**A Heart that Trusts**

By Slavedriver2008

Seto moved away from the girl and she followed his mouth, hands leaning on his chest. No, it was not Yui. She was just another copy. How many girls bore Yui's face in this world? He stilled as the girl moved her lips on his. It would be better if he goes with the flow. He was still weak and unaware of their location. If he was indeed in another country, then he was thousands of miles away from the real Yui. How did he end up in the book to begin with?

The girl slowly pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist as he lied on his back. She was heaving heavily from the kiss and Seto does not know how to stop her from moving further. The robe fell slightly from her shoulders and Seto realized she was naked underneath. What a perfect time to be weak, he thought. If she continued, he will be raped.

"Yui…" he called just as she planted kisses on his neck. "I had no idea you are…experienced in these things…" he noted. The girl moved away and giggled, covering her mouth. If the real Yui reacted this way, he would have killed himself by now. "But I am too weak to respond," he told her, not wanting to give her the idea that he knew she was a copycat.

"I can always do the servicing…Kaiba-kun…" she smiled naughtily. "I am quite good at this."

"But at least give me time to sleep," Seto asked, moving his hand up her legs and underneath the robe, earning a heavy sigh from the girl. "I perform better when I'm well." The girl laughed lightly and planted a kiss on his mouth.

"I always knew you're a natural playboy." Yui stood up and walked toward the door. "Sleep well, then. Tonight you're mine." She closed the door behind her and Seto made a face. He hastily stood up from the bed and a card fell from his robe. He slowly picked it up and turned it over. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Seto moved his hands around his body and realized his deck was gone. She probably took it and accidentally left one card. At least his favorite card was around. It somehow made him think that luck was still on his side. He stood up and pulled the door open. It didn't bulge, locked from the outside. He moved toward the window and it produced a creaking sound as it opened very slowly. He looked out and he cursed when realized he was more than 20 feet from the ground. Escape was unthinkable but he has to find a way.

**The young man from another world looked around the room for a way to escape but found none. The window was the only option but to survive the fall, he should either know how to fly or to have very strong legs. Time was running out. An hour or so would make the girl reappear again and he does not like the thought of being pushed to the bed.**

Yugi swallowed hard as he read the passages on the book. He couldn't believe a boy like Kaiba knew how to well… tease a girl. He was cold as steel—but he was smart, too smart to get his way. He'll probably get out of the place if he thought hard enough. Yugi remembered the communication chip and he put it on.

"Kaiba… do you hear me?" Yugi asked and the machine buzzed. Kaiba still wore the earring but he was having a hard time contacting him. Yugi was losing hope that he can talk to the older boy when the machine buzzed.

"Yugi…?" Kaiba's voice came out chapped but it was better than nothing.

"You finally came through." Yugi was relieved. The events were getting weirder and weirder but he would be damned if he leave Kaiba and the two girls alone.

"How's Yui?" Kaiba asked and Yugi's brow creased. Now, Kaiba was acting strange. Since when did he start to care for someone? A thought fleeted in the boy's head but he pushed it away. No, it was probably a top of mind thing. Kaiba was in the same world Yui and Miaka got sucked in—It was automatic to look for them.

"Nakago attacked her previously. Attempted to kill her, actually. Boshin saved her." Kaiba made a sound at the mention of the name. "What do you plan to do? You're in the enemy's camp, ne."

"Is she well?" Silence filled them again. What was he supposed to tell him? Kaiba was becoming a different person and Yugi did not know if it was a good sign.

"The book said they…ahm…kissed," Yugi told the older boy hesitantly. Silence came from the other side and Yugi panicked. "It didn't say that Yui wanted to be kissed—"

"What happened afterwards?" Seto asked, jaws clenched.

"Well, it shifted to your side of the story. I'm sorry I have to read your… well… you know." Silence filled them again. Kaiba was probably thinking of what happened. It was unlike him to flirt.

"Yugi. Do not tell anyone about this. Do you hear me?" he said sternly and Yugi nodded.

"Hai! I won't. But Kaiba, save Yui and Miaka," he asked the older boy.

"I do not need to be told twice. Once you know where they are, send word."

"Hai. How are you going to get out of that place?" Yugi asked and Kaiba didn't answer. A surprised sound came from the other end and Kaiba panicked. The blank page immediately started to draw an image of Kaiba looking down on a bowl of water. A mark formed on his forehead. Shin. "What's wrong? Kaiba?" Kaiba didn't respond immediately and Yugi wanted to panic. What was written on his forehead?

"I understand now why I'm here." Kaiba told him. "I am… Nakago…"

**Everything became clear once the young man saw his reflection on the water. It was the mark that sealed his destiny, his power. Without another word, the man walked toward the window and jumped. The air around him shifted and instead of falling hard, he landed in a swift movement on the ground below. A guard saw his mark and gasped, immediately kneeling to show respect for him. For the man with the blue eyes had returned.**

**Get me a horse, he told the soldier. In less than a minute, he was running away from the palace, whipping his horse to gallop at full speed. The mark on his forehead shone brightly and people moved out of his way. The mark was all too familiar; and they knew better than to cross the man who bore it. Even the guards at the gates made way for him. And the bearer of the cursed mark left the capital with one goal: To find his priestess.**

**In Konan, the commotion caused by the shogun's visit has pacified but emotions were stirred by the incident. The young Priestess of Seiryuu still could not believe that the shogun breached his loyalty for her. But another thing intrigued her to no end. The Prince had been especially caring, always visiting her room and making sure she was safe. The attention caused gossips within the palace, earning raised eyebrows from the ladies in the harem. She was Seiryuu no miko. And she does not belong to Konan.**

"I can't believe he kissed you, Yui." Miaka giggled beside the girl. They were sitting on the threshold across Yui's room, eating bun and tea while watching the cherry blossoms. Her wounds were healing but Nakago's brief visit was still fresh in her thoughts.

"I can't believe I kissed him back." Yui frowned and Miaka smiled wider. "Now he'll probably think I'm interested in him—"

"You mean you don't find Boshin interesting?" Miaka eyed her bestfriend with disbelief and Yui frowned. "Everyone's running after him, you know. It's not just because he's royalty but because he's handsome. I think he's even more handsome than Hotohori."

"But that's the thing—he's royalty. I didn't come here to look for a boyfriend, Miaka." She drank her tea and sighed. "I wish we could get a lead why we're here…" she said softly, changing the topic. Yui briefly wondered if any of her seishis were alive. Maybe they were even in her world. An image flashed in her head. Seto Kaiba. She made a face and finished her tea, letting the bitter taste wash away the thoughts of the boy in her head. It was weird thinking of three boys all at the same time.

"You're blushing, Yui. Who's on your mind: Nakago or Boshin?" Miaka teased and Yui blushed more. "I'd choose Boshin if I were you. Nakago's too dangerous."

"They both belong to this world, Miaka. We belong in ours. It would be better if I choose none," Yui clarified. If the Crowned Prince of Japan asked for her hand in marriage, she would probably say yes. But Boshin was different. He was not of her world. They'll never be in the same boat.

"Do you have someone in mind who belongs to _our_ world, then?" Miaka asked. "I'm not sure why you keep on putting your emotions aside, Yui. Wherever you are, if you love someone, time, space, all those life issues don't matter."

"I want a relationship I can keep, Miaka. I want someone I can hold, in any world," Yui told her friend in a sad voice. Everything was overwhelming, too overwhelming for her. "How are you and Tamahome?" she asked and Miaka flushed. "The servants said you were not in your room last night…"

"Let's just say we're catching up on lost time, that's all." Miaka covered her face and Yui laughed loud. "I'm very happy to see him again. It's been a year for me but probably more than a decade for him and it's amazing that we still feel the same way."

Yui didn't respond but was slightly envious of her friend. Miaka found love and love found her at the right time. It might not be the right place but it was perfect, nonetheless. Maybe she could indeed love someone from this world? A smile graced her lips. She'll just cross the bridge when she reaches it. For now, she'll solve whatever problem they had to do in this world. She'll save Nakago too, she thought. The time seemed ripe for such acts of courage. She won't let his soul be damned in this lifetime.

"Hey, ready to leave fer that hag?" Tasuki's gruff voice ruined the quiet mood and the two girls turned.

"Tasuki!" Miaka called, running toward the bandit. "What are you doing here?" Yui stood up and smiled at him. Miaka flung herself to the redhead and they hugged for awhile.

"Chichiri said yer going to Taiitsukun's mountain. This bandit's joining ya." Tasuki gave Yui a thumb's up sign and Yui nodded. "We should go now. I wanna be out of Konan before night." The two girls nodded and they followed the bandit. They were to journey Taiitsukun's mountain today. Chichiri and Tamahome were of course joining them—and Tasuki.

The fanged bandit, now obviously older than the last time, smiled uneasily at her and Yui was slightly uncomfortable traveling with the Suzaku seishis. They walked toward the further back of the palace, willing to leave without causing any commotion. A stable boy with long brown hair was already waiting for them, brushing the horse. Tamahome was talking to the boy. He turned toward them and Yui's breath caught. She'd recognize that handsome face anywhere.

"Boshin-sama…" she said, cheeks flaming from seeing the future Emperor wearing simple Chinese clothes. It still suited him, he still looked dashing. He smiled at her.

"Hey! Why are yeh comin' with us?!" Tasuki

"The Empress allowed me. Well, of course, Chichiri-san agreed to take over while I'm gone," he said, smiling. He walked toward Yui and smiled wider, cheeks pink. "Will you ride with me, Yui-san?" Yui slowly nodded, still looking down.

"Eh?" Tasuki frowned, noticing the two. He turned toward the other warrior and the former priestess. They both shook their shoulders. "Did I miss anythin'?" Miaka and Tamahome nodded at the same time and the warrior rode his horse and pulled the priestess into his arms. Tasuki frowned at the couple. "Hey, do we really need to ride?"

"Of course, Tasuki. Now, come on and let's get out of here," Tamahome said in a voice that tried to hide his laughter. The bandit didn't know how to ride a horse and he knew that in all those years, he still didn't know how to do it.

"We should go now." The three turned and found the future Emperor and the blonde girl on the horse, both slightly pink. "I was told that we need to journey for three days to reach the mountain. I'm afraid I need to be back soon for my coronation. And to choose a wife," he whispered the last line out and Yui flushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry up now," Tasuki said, trying to gain control of his horse. The animal bolted out of the palace and the others were forced to run after the bandit. "YAAAAHHHH HELPPPP!"

**The group left the capital to seek an audience with the Creator. They only have a few days to reach the sacred mountain and time was not in their favor. The Crowned Prince was happy ride with the priestess of Seiryuu while the warrior Tamahome was ecstatic to have the love of his life back. They crossed the border by twilight and camped at the low part of the mountain for the night. As the priestess of Suzaku bathe in the nearby lake, the priestess of Seiryuu was watching the stars, thinking of her former warrior. **

"Nakago…" Yui called in the night, watching his constellation blink repeatedly. "Where are you…?" she whispered in the cold wind, hoping it would reach him. All thoughts of Seto Kaiba left her thoughts and only one man filled her head. Miaka was right, once she opened herself to this world, everything becomes real. She was beginning to feel that the she belonged here—like Miaka. The thought was scary; she loved Tokyo, she loved her world. But then, could she forget about it for awhile?

The sound of footsteps emanated from her right and she turned to find the Prince walking towards her, smiling. He demands attention even in the meager clothes he wore and she realized, as she watched his long brown hair flow tediously with the wind, that he was indeed a man any woman would want beside them. Could she want him as well? Was she allowed to want him?

"Yui-sama, can I watch the stars with you?" Boshin asked and Yui nodded, slightly blushing at the mere presence of the Prince. The young man sat beside her and leaned back, looking up at the thousand glimmering stars. "It is a good night to be beside a beautiful woman."

"The ladies in the harem would not like that," Yui quipped and he turned to her with the softest expression Yui could imagine. She pulled her knees closer and instead of meeting his gaze, looked down at the cold grass.

"The ladies in the harem does not make me want to sit down and watch the stars," he noted, making Yui flush more. "It is only Yui-sama who can make me appreciate the littlest things."

"Boshin-sama should not forget that I am the Seiryuu no miko," she said gloomily. "It would be disastrous for Konan if he fancies an infamous girl…" Yui smiled sadly and extended her legs, still looking down. "Please stop treating me this way. I am becoming more and more guilty…"

"When I first heard of Yui-sama in the legends, I loathed her for bringing war to Konan," the Prince stated. "I grew up without a father and in a country that was poor from the war. My mother cried countless times for his death, was forced to rule with steel just to assert my position. She never taught me to hate Kutou and the priestess but I could not help but feel…anger. The Seiryuu no miko has taken a peaceful and happy life from me. She has taken away my childhood."

Tears stained Yui cheeks and she looked away from the Prince. He leaned down to look at her intently and she turned away, ashamed. "I'm sorry—" The Prince cupped her face and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"When I saw Yui-sama, I saw a woman who wanted to move on from the scars of the past, a woman who wanted to live happily, who realized her mistakes and who is trying to live a better life. I want to be like Yui-sama, I want to throw away the pain and live for today. I want to protect her… I want to keep her in my heart…" Boshin smiled as Yui sobbed. He slowly pulled her into his arms and she leaned on his chest, hearing the beats of his heart.

"Thank you for taking care of me…"

"Yui…" Her heart palpitated when he dropped the formality. She looked up and he smiled warmly. "When your heart has healed completely, would you open it and let me in?"

"Boshin…" She cupped his face and he leaned down to capture her lips for a kiss. She turned away, avoiding his lips. "Please don't... I cannot commit myself to anyone at the moment." She moved away and looked intently at his warm hazel eyes. Hurt was evident in his irises and a part of her wanted to take back what she said.

"I am sorry for being too forward, Yui-sama… If you don't want me—"

"It's not that!" she told him and she flushed after she realized she said it out too loud. "Boshin is a likeable person but Yui is not…" she let her words trail. "I am proud that you're giving me your attention. But please give me time to evaluate what I feel. I like being with you but I'm not sure if my feelings…"

Boshin smiled softly, pushing some stray hair behind her ear. "Are you torn because of the shogun?"

"He is a part of me. He might not remember but… Until I find out, can you give me space? I cannot offer you anything but my trust… And you deserve more than that…" Yui looked down, a little guilty.

"Boshin doesn't mind waiting…" he said softly and Yui looked up to find him smiling, this time it reached his eyes. "I'm happy that Yui likes being with me. And that she trusts me. That is more than I can ask for…"

A smile graced Yui's lips and she leaned down on his chest. The Prince wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Thank you for understanding." Yui closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth of his body. If she can fall in love, she wished to fall in love with him. Maybe when everything was over she could. She opened her eyes and smiled. She never knew what was on his mind at that time but she knew he understood.

In the quiet of the night, they continued to watch the stars and the heavens quietly, oblivious to the world.

--

**A/N: **I changed the last part. Ahahahaha, was never comfortable with the initial idea. Well, let's see. The reason Soi kept on attacking Kaiba is because he needs to be spiritually weak to do the transferring ritual. It's a made up ritual to give Nakago back the mark. Haha. Hope I didn't give too much information away. Yui and Boshin seemed to be getting cozy. No worries though, Seto will arrive in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaah! My passport got stolen! Along with numerous other important stuff! And because I'm so depressed, I'm writing another chapter! Ugh.

**TheElegantFaerie:** Haha. I like Seto too but they haven't seen each other yet. Hopefully, there'd be more Yui-Seto moments in the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait!

**LeeRaRa:** I'm treating Boushin as a Hotohori here. Ahahaha. I remember that he tend to be mushy for Miaka in the anime. :) So basically, you're making a rough choice between Nakago and Hotohori. ;P

**ThePinkMartini:** Yeah, Boshin is sooo adorable. He's not as conceited as Hotohori too! :D

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**Touched by a God**

By Slavedriver2008

An agonized cry rung in the air, making the surroundings shift. A blue mark shone brightly in the night and a woman, Soi, cried from the pain. Beside her, two other warriors twisted wildly. The man with long black hair breathed uneasily, blood gushing from his mouth.

"Tenkou-sama, please forgive us. Please give us one more chance." Tomo clutched his stomach and tried to stand but ended up falling again. Fire throbbed in his blood and venom shot through his system. "I have a new plan… Please let me do it…"

The demon floated toward him, evil glinting in his eyes. "A plan?" The demon smirked. "You let the boy with the mark escape and the priestess still lives. What else could you do to appease me?"

"Please give us another chance. We will do anything that you command…" Soi butted in, hair in disarray. The mark shone brightly on the two warriors' bodies. The shogun, Nakago, breathed out and opened his left eye, blood flowing in the other half of his face.

"Tenkou-sama, let me be with the priestess," Nakago said softly. The three turned to him, the two warriors with wide eyes. The demon moved toward him, eyes filled with hate. "She thinks I am someone from her past. Should we not take advantage of her… fascination for me?"

"Speak," the cold disheveled voice said.

"The young man with the mark will seek his priestess but the priestess seeks me. I can kill them both, given that she gives me her trust," the blonde warrior said in a stoic pained voice.

"Once she gives you her heart. What will you do?" Tenkou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will crush it and offer it to appease you…"A wicked smiled spread on the demon's lips and the three were somehow glad at his reaction. A flow of lightning moved through Nakago's body and he shivered and twisted, letting out a groan from the pain.

"Carry on, but remember where your loyalties lie." A smirk left his face and he slowly disappeared in the mist. The three finally lay down calmly, resting from the torturous encounter with the demon. Nakago closed his eyes and a beautiful face appeared. He buried his face in the grass and let sleep come, a smile gracing his cracked and bloodied lips.

**The two priestesses reached the mountain on the third day but no creator appeared before them. They kept on calling, but Taiitsukun had not appeared. The incident troubled the group. Had the creator abandoned them? The priestess of Seiryuu was perplexed but knew she was partly to blame. As the group spent the midday at the banks of the river, the priestess walked away, deep in her own thoughts.**

"Taiitsukun-sama…" she called softly, careful not to catch the other's attention. "You could not show yourself because of me. Please do what you think is proper for Miaka and the others to see you," she whispered. Yui knew that to see Taiitsukun, the priestess has to undergo a test and she had not undergone any test.

She reached a clearing and the wind shifted, creating a whirlwind that brought her long hair flowing. Words echoed and her eyebrows creased as she listened to the words, considering it the creator's way of talking to her.

"What would you give up to see me?" she asked and Yui paled. The voice laughed mirthlessly. "The balance of the world hangs on your shoulders, Seiryuu no miko. But are you worthy of balancing the scales?"

"I…" Yui said, unable to say out the words without a hint of doubt.

"Ah, what's holding you back? Seiryuu didn't give you enough wit to answer me?" The voice laughed again, this time it mocked her. "Will you create war again to ruin this world? Tell me Seiryuu no miko, how worthy are you to carry Seiryuu's power."

"I don't know…" she answered, looking down. It was humiliating to be asked a question she could not answer. "But please let Miaka and the others see you. I…" A gush of wind hit her and she was pushed to the ground, blood oozed from some small cuts made by the leaves. Yui felt her bones break.

"Scream, why don't you scream for help, miko?" The wind pushed her again, this time she hit a tree trunk and she coughed out blood. "Why don't you scream and ask for help? Cry and scream! You're good at doing those things—"

The wind hit her again, harder, and her consciousness blurred. Her head hurt and she touched her forehead, only to find blood flowing on her face. The wind hit her continuously and Yui was slowly losing consciousness. She leaned down on the tree, breathing hard. The sun hit her eyes too strongly and she winced. The creator had stopped but Yui knew she would continue. Tears beaded her eyes but she stopped herself from crying. Once it fell down, she would lose and they would never see Taiitsukun. And the last thing she wanted was to be the burden for the group.

"Don't stop now," she whispered. A bitter laugh left her. "You have more to give and I have more to take…"

"Why don't you scream and ask for help?" a voice asked, something touched her face and she smiled. It was a different voice and she blinked to clear her eyesight. She was feeling lighter and lighter and she smiled at an unknown figure.

"I don't… If I do that, I will be the same person I was when I first came here…"

"You could die or stay in this world, forgotten. Turn your back and find your way home instead. If you continue you will get hurt more…"

Yui laughed. "I would be damned if I betray them now—"

"They wouldn't notice you're gone," the voice continued, uncaring of what she was saying. Yui's head buzzed and she closed her eyes. "By the time they find you, you'll be dead and cold and alone."

"I'm not alone…" Yui whispered, finding it harder and harder to breathe. "You're with me…" The voice stopped and she gagged, blood coming out of her mouth. She was dying she could tell, but she doesn't want to lose. She was never the type to give up so easily, especially to an unseen enemy. She touched the hand on her face and let the wind blew away the pain on her body. "You won't leave me, ne? Seiryuu-sama?"

Laughter filled her ears, different voices, different entities. Warm breath touched her ears and she flushed lightly. A warm light laugh came and she opened her half-lidded eyes, seeing a robe of blue. "Of course." The words were enough to drive her into a dreamless sleep.

"Yui…" a voice called. "Yui…?" it called again and Yui slowly opened her eyes. Miaka's troubled face greeted her view and she immediately embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Yui! I was so worried! You were barely breathing!"

"I'm fine," Yui said. She lifted her arms, still weak from the encounter. The cuts were gone from her skin but she still felt like she was beaten continuously for an hour. "I must have drunk something…"

"We should take you back to Konan to be healed," Boshin said, kneeling on the ground to hold her hand. Yui shook her head, still slightly dizzy. "But Yui-sama…"

The surroundings suddenly changed and Miaka's eyes widened when little pink bubbles wrapped around them and brought them up to the mountain. Yui looked up and Boshin's smiling face greeted her. She had not noticed him pull her into his arms and somehow, his presence made her light. He rolled some of her hair on his fingers and leaned down to place his cheek on top of her head.

"We're almost there, Yui," he said and she briefly flushed when he dropped the suffix. "I know you can't stand but… I'll be your feet until you could…" he whispered and she smiled. Boshin had been very sweet but she was too weak to respond.

When they reached the top of the mountain, the bubble gently burst and they fell slowly on the floor of a temple. An old lady sitting on a ball floated toward them, holding an opened fan.

"YA'R STILL THE SAME HAG!" Tasuki screamed and the old woman slapped the bandit with the fan and the redhead yelped in pain. "HEY!" She slapped him again and the bandit looked up like a little hurt puppy.

"Welcome to my world, Seiryuu no miko," she greeted and Tasuki frowned.

"We're here too, y'know," Tasuki whispered. One of the yan yans imitated Taiitsukun and slapped the bandit. "HEY HEY HEY!" Taiitsukun gave Tasuki an angry glare and the bandit shut up. "Fine, I'm shuttin' me mouth."

"I was a little rough, ne?" she asked and Yui shook her head.

"I'm fine. Just weak." Yui sank further into Boshin's arms and the Creator laughed.

"My son would not like you leaning on someone else, ne." Yui's brown creased. She snapped a finger and the yan yans flocked Yui.

"We'll heal you!" They pushed Boshin away and started to undress her. The Prince flushed and turned away, covering his mouth to hide the redness on his face. "Yan Yan! Yan Yan!"

"Wait!" Yui screamed. "STOP!" Miaka laughed lightly and Tamahome shook his head, remembering when it was him and Miaka who were under the mercy of the yan yans. "What are you doing?!" Yui covered herself when the yan yans left her in only her underwear.

"Hey stop that! Ugh—" Tasuki immediately looked away, flushed at seeing her almost naked. Yui wanted to faint out of humiliation.

"Don't worry, we'll heal you!" The yan yans started to pat her body lightly and Yui felt warm emanate from their hands. The pain was receding too and strength was slowly coming back to her body. She closed her eyes and let the warmth fill her. Her forehead was releasing an all too-familiar warmth and Yui smiled as it enveloped her.

"My stupid son is very protective of you, ne?" The old woman's voice broke the stillness of her thoughts and she opened her eyes. Boshin looked away again, flushed. "Ho! Ho! Ho! But it's a good day to see you, Seiryuu no miko! What brought you to my domain?" she asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"We came to find out why we got sucked into the book again," Miaka started. Taiitsukun turned toward her with a smug reaction. "I'm glad to see you again, Taiitsukun-sama."

"Huh, you're different than when I last saw you, Suzaku no miko." Miaka smiled widely in response. "Let's see, I don't know how you ended up in this world too but it probably has something to do with the unknown power developing in the east…"

Yui's eyes widened as the yan yans helped her get dressed. "An unknown power?" she asked and the group turned to her. Boshin and Tasuki sighed in relief when they found her dressed. "In Kutou?"

"What do you think, Seiryuu no miko?"

"Is it the one that drives Nakago to kill me?" she asked, heart palpitating wildly. She knew it, Nakago would never kill her on his own will. "Please…I want to know…"

"Probably. It is your task to find it out, Seiryuu no miko. It is within your border. It is your task as miko to assure that peace abounds in your domain." Taiitsukun turned to her and floated close, smirking at the reaction she got from the girl.

"Peace…?"

"Of course. The main reason a priestess is granted three wishes is to assure peace within the kingdom. Have you not read the book of Seiryuu?" Yui's brows creased. She had not read it all, she instead depended on the shogun.

"But he is the god of war—"

"Seiryuu commands war to bring peace…" Yui's eyes widened and she looked down, too humiliated to meet the Creator's sharp eyes. "You missed that part, Seiryuu no miko. You only brought war—"

"Enough, please." Boshin stood beside Yui and Taiitsukun's brow creased.

"No, please continue," Yui asked, smiling painfully. "I want to hear what I missed last time."

"Just as I said, it's your duty to pacify the commotions in the West. If you had not come in the book earlier, this would have been the proper time for you to search for your warriors and summon Seiryuu," Taiitsukun explained. "If the Suzaku no miko had not been irresponsible..."

"I'm sorry…" Miaka said but Taiitsukun focused her attention on the blonde priestess. "I'm—"

"Are you going to ask me to take you home?" Yui gasped and looked up with disbelief. "Or are you going to step up and be the miko my son wanted you to become?" Taiitsukun asked and silence followed. After blinking countless times, Yui laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Neither," she said, earning surprised reactions from the people in the room. "I will be my own man and I will create my own legend."

**The Creator smiled wide and smirked afterwards. Very well, she said, show me the power of your heart, Seiryuu no miko. The priestess nodded, smiling as the heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders. The Creator floated away from them and with a flick of a finger, food was served to them. As the others ate, the priestess was again deep in thoughts. She fingered the cheek the god Seiryuu touched earlier and she smiled. Don't be too confident of yourself, a voice came from the silence and the priestess's eyes widened. A cold voice laughed teasingly. She touched the earring the shogun gave her and gasped. You still need me, it spoke, bearing the voice of the God of the East. Instead of answering, she smiled and started to eat.**

**In the borders of Kutou, the young man with the mark of the most powerful warrior to ever walk the land of the four gods was covered in blood. A pack of wolves attacked him earlier, dark creatures with eyes of the burning sun. His horse had died in the battle and became food for the vultures. He continued to walk on the forest, strength fading, and the mark on his forehead shining in a brightness that stole all light. He clutched his chest and it was damp, red blood flowed from his white robe into his pale hands.  
**

Seto cursed when he realized he was swimming in blood—his and the blood of the creatures he had killed earlier. He was getting more and more in control of his powers but there were instances when he still loses consciousness. He slowly shunned out the power and the mark gently disappeared on his forehead. Darkness consumed the surroundings and he leaned down on a tree, weak from using the unknown force.

"Yugi?" he asked, pushing the button of the chip. It buzzed but nothing answered him. Sometimes it worked but most of the time it does not. Seto sighed. "Where do I go now?"

Silence answered him the pungent stench of decaying blood filled his nostrils. He should take a bath and heal his wounds, but a body of water was hard to find in his state. Even his legs were too weak to help him up. He should not have used his powers to begin with, as he was still testing the tides. Seto closed his eyes and let the stillness of the night bring him peace. He was not used to hearing the sound of the world; he was used to the gently buzzing of machines. The thought of being alone in a foreign world somehow scared him. He had always been alone but he never mind because his inventions were around him, keeping him company. But as the night cradles the world, loneliness engulfed him. He was alone.

"Yui…" he called, keeping his eyes shut. "Where are you?" he asked but silence answered him. He sighed. It was useless to look for her. She doesn't know he was inside the book. And she must have already forgotten about him. Who was he anyway? He was just an annoying man who took them around campus. She even stood against him when they first met. She hated him.

A chuckle left him when he remembered the look on her face when they first met. She called him Nakago then. Seto opened her eyes. Had she felt it then? Did she unconsciously recognize the power inside him? If he used it more, would she find her?

Seto stood up with renewed vigor. He will look for a river and clean himself. He needed food and a good sleep to rebuild his energy. He should be in his best state too, he could never be sure when they'll cross paths. And he has to be the Seto Kaiba. He'll say his name again, clearer, louder, so she'll remember. A smile graced his lips and for the first time, Seto doesn't feel alone anymore.

**The young man continued walking in the darkness, looking for a body of water to clean himself and to satiate his thirst. He thought of the priestess and hope flared within his tired heart. He forced himself to move, eager to regain his strength for their next meeting. He was too absorbed in his own imaginations that he did not notice three pairs of eyes watching him in the darkness.**

--

**A/N:** I initially wanted Yui and Seto to meet in this chapter but the talk with Taiitsukun took longer than I expected. My heart was slightly not into this chapter so I'm really really sorry if it's a little messed up. Please leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

It's been awhile since I wrote anything creative. I hope you like this chapter. I've been very busy lately—really busy. Sorry for the delay in updates, especially in the other fictions. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**TheElegantFaerie:** No worries, everything is under control. Thanks for liking how your story's developing. n_n

**ThePinkMartini:** Hope this chapter won't disappoint you or anything. ^_^

**LeeRaRa:** Ahahaha. Yeah, decide who you want for Yui after this chapter or in the next ones. It's still too easy to settle on one person, though.

**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine.

--

**Second Meeting**

By Slavedriver2008

Yugi rubbed his eyes, resting his eyes for awhile. A sigh left him and he checked the clock; he had been reading for more than three hours and his grandfather will call him in a few more minutes for dinner. He also had school assignments to do and projects to start. Another sigh left him; he cannot stop reading because three of his school mates were inside the book. The principal will ask where they are tomorrow and the boy wanted to finish the book so the three could come back.

A knock came from the door of his room and Yugi gently placed the book on his study desk. He warily opened the door and was surprised when he saw his grandfather with a man he has never seen before. The young man seemed frustrated and worried of something.

"Yugi, there's a lad here who wants to see you," his grandfather said and Yugi nodded. "The living room is under renovation so you might as well talk in your room." Yugi nodded hesitantly and ushered the man inside.

Once the door closed, the man walked toward his desk and lifted the book. "Hey! Don't touch that!" he said, running toward him. The serious expression on his face made the boy stop. The man cursed as he read through the pages. "Why are you here?"

"Kaiba Seto sent me. I'm Yuuki Keisuke, Miaka's brother," Keisuke said not looking at him. "I can't believe this, they're inside the book again," he muttered and Yugi cleared his throat.

"Do you mind explaining, sir? You are in my room after all." Yugi asked and the man blinked. Keisuke sighed and hesitantly detailed what happened in the book barely a year ago.

"The book re-opened but it's not Suzaku's arc. I can't believe they're inside…and with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation…" Keisuke rubbed his temple and sighed. "The tragedy's happening again. Poor Yui, it's her side of the story now…"

Keisuke sat down on the chair and started to read, oblivious to the younger boy. Yugi smiled. Now he has an excuse to make his assignments. He sat on the other end of the table and took out his notebook. He'll willingly read the successive pages afterwards. Keisuke doesn't seem eager to share anyway.

**The young man shook off the last remains of water on his skin. The sun had set recently and night was still young. He briefly debated with himself whether to practice his powers and decided against it at the last minute. The priestess was probably miles away; it would be useless to waste his energy. He stepped out of the banks and smirked at the tattered state of his robe. Dried leaves crackled in the distance and when he turned, found the beautiful face of the Seiryuu no miko, carrying fresh clothes for him to wear.**

"You promised to give yourself to me tonight," Yui said and Seto frowned. He raised an eyebrow and stared venomously at the girl. "You are too modest." The girl smiled seductively and walked toward him, handing out a freshly washed robe. Seto merely looked at the cloth. "Should you get dressed or should we finish where we left off?"

"I do not have any time for you." Seto stepped out of the waters and clutched the robe once he stood in front of the girl. The girl feasted her blue eyes on his body and he took his time wearing the robe. "Do you not have anything better to do than tease me?"

"All I want is one night, why can you not give it?" The girl said sternly, eyeing him with anger. "I have waited all day for you… If I don't get what I want now, you'll regret it."

"Look for someone to play with. I do not want to dirty myself with the likes of you," Seto said venomously and walked away from the girl. He took the card from the ground and placed it on his new robe. A flash of lightning emanated from the sky and hit him. The mark on his forehead shined brightly and instead of feeling the pain, the lightning dissolved in his power.

"So, you've figured out how to use it, eh? Too late, I'm stronger than you are!" the girl shrieked and before she could call another lightning from the sky, Seto used his power to push her away. The girl flew on the waters with a large splash. When she emerged, she no longer bore Yui's face but the familiar face of the principal. "I tried to be nice to you!"

Sharp knives hit his back and Seto turned to find a man with a painted face. Pain filled him as the sharp tools plunged deeper and deeper into his flesh. "This is the end, Nakago-sama. I advise you to give up if you want to live. I will be gentle with you—"

The man immediately fell back and hit a tree. "Nonsense. Your toys could not hurt me," Seto lied. Blood came from his mouth but he heeded no mind. If he used more power, he will not feel the pain. He reached for it and gently took it off, throwing it back on the masked man.

"Damn you!" The man screamed and a flash of blue came from the lower part of his abdomen. Seto's eyes widened when he was able to make out the words written on his flesh, the way it was written on his head. Tomo. He was a warrior like himself but why does he want him dead? "I WILL KILL YOU!" Tomo took out a clam shell and viciously looked at him. "Welcome to hell."

Lightning came from the dark skies and hit him hard. Seto's mind reverberated and even the powers from his forehead were not enough to protect him. Lightness blinded him and the world disappeared ever so slowly from his view. White covered his vision and Seto felt like he was floating in the world with nothing but a memory of a name.

"Kaiba Seto," a sweet voice called. "Kaiba Seto…" the voice called again and then she giggled. Seto slowly opened his eyes and met a pair of blue green eyes. Her blonde hair was flowing slightly with the very light breeze that entered the room. "You're sleeping in class. The teacher would not like that," she whispered and he sat up straight, finding himself in the familiar room he goes into everyday.

The girl smiled sweetly at his direction and he looked back with a bland expression. There was something about her that he could not point out. But then, he cared less. She was just a random girl who caught him sleeping in class. He eyed her from the sides of his eyes and she suddenly blushed, covering her face with the book. The girl's dictionary dropped on the floor and he picked it up. The opened page caught his attention and his eyes found a constellation. Shin.

"I'm sorry. It was very careless of me," the girl apologized as he handed the book. A few more tedious minutes afterwards, the bell rung and everyone stood up and left. "Kaiba-kun," the sweet voice said again and he turned to face her. "Do you have time? I wanted to tell you something. Can you come to the rooftop?" She was blushing hard and Seto found the gesture fascinating. Girls seldom blushed for him; they were often too scared to stare. He answered her with a nod and she covered her mouth to hide the surprise in her face.

Seto looked around as they walked toward the rooftop, the girl walking in front. The whole place had been sketched in his memory for as long as he could remember but something was not right. He had been classmates with the girl for a long time too and he knew her name. Sato Michiko. But still, something inside him stirred. Everything around him felt like a dream, a quiet laidback dream.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked the moment they reached the rooftop. The girl looked surprised and she giggled lightly. She walked toward him and lined the buttons of his coat.

"I like you." She smiled, still blushing. Finding no response from him, she stood on her toes to kiss him. "I love you, Kaiba-kun…" she whispered and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, finding courage because of the lack of resistance from him. He closed his eyes and let her explore his mouth. There was nothing in there for him but he gave in anyway. He was supposed to give in. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and they fell slowly on the floor, his head buzzed of warnings he could not define.

**In the sacred mountain, sleep was evasive for the Seiryuu no miko. The group decided to leave for Konan in the first ray of daylight to be home for the Prince's coronation. The girl sighed and looked out at the Western sky. One constellation glimmered over and over again and her heart pounded whenever she stared at Nakago's star. Slightly confused of her feelings, she changed clothes and left her room.**

"What could you be doing at this time, Seiryuu no miko?" Taiitsukun's cold rough voice called in the shadows and Yui's skin prickled.

"Don't scare me, Taiitsukun-sama," was her only response. The creator laughed loud at her reaction and Yui smiled. The creator was getting easier and easier to deal with lately. "I couldn't sleep. Do you have sleeping medicine that I could drink?"

"Ah, why can't you sleep?" The old woman asked but she gave off an all-knowing expression. Yui frowned and sighed. "Is someone troubling you?"

Yui was unsure whether to share her thoughts and she ended up sighing again. "I feel like I'm slowly losing a part of me… There's a voice that kept calling me but I could not decipher who it was…"

"What do you plan to do then?" the woman asked. "The night is still young. You should not force yourself to do something you don't want to. The temple has many secrets but they hide in dark corners. Ah, I've said too much. I should give you something to drink instead."

Yui laughed lightly. "I'm sorry to be bothering you, Taiitsukun-sama. Are the others asleep alreay?" she asked and the creator laughed in exchange. "I forgot to ask but am I required to summon Seiryuu?" Yui asked, wanting to get clear instructions.

"That is something for you to know, Yui-sama." The blonde girl was briefly taken aback. The creator never called her by her name before and the act made her nervous. "I shall be taking my beauty sleep then. Enjoy your stay in my temple." The old woman floated away, leaving Yui still deep in thoughts.

With another sigh, Yui walked further into the temple but remembering to identify landmarks so she'll find her way back. The temple was filled with different alleyways and numerous rooms of the same design. In a few minutes of walking, Yui was already lost in the labyrinthine place. Her heart palpitated wildly and she turned around, trying to trace back her steps. Nervousness filled her as she could not find the landmarks. She felt like going around in circles.

"Shoot," she said to herself. "Now what should I do?"

"Find your way back, of course," the earring spoke and Yui smiled. She forgot Seiryuu was in Nakago's seiran earring. He should know how to get back.

"Do you know the way? I'm a little lost…"

"Stupid girl. Find your own way." The voice said, quite bored. Yui made a face and cursed the god in her head. "I heard that, learn to respect your god, miko." Yui flushed and rolled her eyes afterwards. She could not believe that he can read what was in her head. What a nuisance; she's far from having privacy now.

Yui reached a slightly opened door and she curiously peeked inside. Darkness greeted her and her skin crawled when coldness seeped from the open space. Her heart palpitated wildly and she slowly backed away. She could make out voices inside and she froze. Curiously, she took another peek and saw nothing but the blinding darkness.

"You're too cautious, why don't you just go in?" Seiryuu teased and Yui frowned.

"Easy for you to say, you're just an earring. What if something happens to me?" A loud shrill voice crackled from the earring and Yui flushed.

"Coward."

Annoyed, Yui pushed the door wide open and barged inside the room. She could hear Seiryuu's laughter and she was red from humiliation. Why does she have to be bonded to a ruthless god? Yui's skin prickled as she walked in the darkness. The door suddenly closed and she screamed, earning a louder laughter from the east god. Shaking, she walked further inside, seeing nothing but the darkness.

"Nonsense. Your toys could not hurt me." A familiar voice rung in the dark room and Yui looked around but the room remained vacant.

"Who's there?" she asked in a breaking voice.

"Damn you! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yui turned to her left and her eyes caught a humongous mirror. It shone brightly despite the lack of light and Yui briefly wondered why she had not noticed it earlier. It shone again, as if calling her. "Welcome to hell."

Yui rushed toward the mirror and she gasped when she saw three figures standing on the banks of a river. Tomo was standing sternly, holding an opened clam shell in his hand. Her blue eyes followed his line of vision and her heart palpitated wildly. She fingered a familiar handsome face, now standing with eyes closed.

"Seto…" she called very softly, the name rolling out of her tongue with ease. A smile spread on her face, she never thought she'd see him again. She blinked repeatedly. What? Why was he…? A woman walked toward the young man and kissed him. Yui gasped loudly. "WHAT THE—"

"My, my, what a show." Seiryuu's voice reverberated in the air and Yui gasped again when the two fell on the ground. Yui turned crimson as her warrior Soi straddled him, still with eyes closed. She took out a dagger and lifted it up. Lightning flashed and Yui's eyes widened as she slowly pulled the dagger down, aiming for Seto's heart.

"SETO!" Blue light shone and before Yui could say more, it engulfed her.

**The young man with the mark of Heart opened his eyes, still trapped in a dream. The girl started to move on top of him, kissing every part of his now bare chest. He looked up at the gray sky, waiting for rain to fall. A voice called him at the back of his head but he instead contented himself with the falling drops, slow at first, like tears. His heart was constricting and he could not breathe. Warmth came from his forehead and an image appeared on the sky above, as if falling on him. Long dusty blonde hair, teal eyes, and a voice, a beautiful voice that called his soul.**

"SETO!" Seto's eyes widened and the dream disappeared. The skies became gray and the air was humid. His vision cleared and he immediately saw the principal straddling him on the ground, holding a dagger. An image appeared behind her and Seto saw Yui falling from the sky. The principal cursed and hurriedly stabbed him. Before the blade reached his skin, he let out a force and threw the woman away.

Blue light enveloped him and his body began to tingle from the flow of power. He lifted his hand to the sky and every so slowly, the tips of their fingers touched. Seto's breath caught. Their palms slowly joined together and their eyes met, face a few inches away.

"Yui…"

"Seto…" They both said at the same time. He reached out to her and she eventually fell, fluidly, into his arms. The world seemed to have stopped moving and an unexplainable sensation filled him. Yui snuggled into his chest, listening to the thundering beats of his heart. Since he woke up in the book, Kaiba Seto had never felt so alive. He had found her—no, she found him.

"Ahhh… What a sweet sweet reunion," Tomo's voice rung in the air and Seto immediately turned to him, still holding on to the girl on top of him. "Enjoy each other's company in the after-life." Knives floated around him and they started to fly towards them. Seto lifted his hand and with the power that surged through him, he pushed the flying daggers and the painted man's face away.

Thunder broke from the sky and Seto grabbed the girl's head, covered it with his palm and using his power to shield them from the oncoming lightning. Blood came out of his mouth when their powers collided. A blinding blue light covered them and when it faded away, Seto's eyes hurt from the sudden darkness.

Yui shifted on top of him and slowly moved away, looking around. Seto sat up and realized they were in a dark room. They must have teleported, he thought. And the magic intrigued him. He has to know how it worked. His palm clenched as the drive to discover the secrets of the book filled him. Yes, once he knew how to replicate the powers, he will be able to create the strongest duel monster in the world.

"What are you doing here…?" a voice broke his reverie and he turned. His breath caught again when their eyes met. Yui looked back with the same expression. Seto reached out to touch her face and his heart beat wildly when their skins met. He did not miss the blush that covered Yui's beautiful face. It fascinated him, he thought. A girl never openly blushed at him before.

"Are you the real thing?" he asked in a deep soothing voice. He knew the answer to his question but he wanted to ask anyway, just to say what's on his chest. She was glimmering in the meager light of the room. Before he could control himself, he leaned down to taste her cherry lips. A soft hand hit his cheek and Seto looked back at her with disbelief.

Hongou Yui had slapped him.

--

**A/N:** They finally met! Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the very late response. I've been doing so many things lately and to say that I'm busy is an understatement. But anyway, I'm also too lazy to write stuff down at night—I'm really the spontaneous type of writer. My plots usually develop while I'm writing the chapter or something like that. Anyway, to be honest, I'm running out of ideas for my fictions but I'll still try to update when I can. Thanks for the continuous reviews and I'm happy you're taking the time to read my stories!

******ThePinkMartini:** Wow, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. :D Hope you like this chappie too!

**LeeRara:** Ahahaha, I'm not sure when they'll kiss. But I hope you like the relationship improvement in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** FY is not mine.

--

**To Feel**

By Slavedriver2008

"What…?" Seto asked, every bit surprised. The cheek slightly throbbed and it made his heart ache. Not that it was strong enough but it caught him off guard. Nobody slapped him before and he looked back at the blonde girl in horror. "Nobody—"

"Who the hell gave you the right to kiss me?!" Yui breathed out with disbelief, face flushed. "You can't just kiss any girl!"

"I do not kiss random girls—" Seto began, meaning to say that it had always been her that he had kissed. What? Why did he even think of such a lame reason? And why did he even want to tell her? Kissing her was no longer part of the question—it was disgusting to say the least.

The door flung open and three people stepped in: Miaka, the warrior Tamahome, and to Seto's annoyance, Boshin. "YUI! Why were you screaming?" Miaka called, running toward them. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. "Kaiba Seto?"

Seto was about to respond when his knees gave way. His body had been using the powers too much and he fell, sitting down on the cold floor. The open wounds on his back throbbed and he closed his eyes to dispel the pain that was sweeping through him. He never felt this way before, everything about him was hurting—his arms, his legs, his head, his back, his heart. Make the pain go away, he told her in his head, as if she was the only one who can. Yui, make the pain go away.

"Seto…?" she said, as if hearing him. Yui's hands landed on his chest to support him but he was too weak to respond. Her breath sent her shivers and his body was burning for his own good. She cupped his face and gasped. "You're hot…" He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, leaning on her shoulder, willing the pain to disappear. Her hands touched something damp and when she looked at it, found it drenched in blood. "Miaka—!"

Tamahome pulled Seto away and assisted him up. "Let's ask Taiitsukun to cure him," the warrior suggested and Yui nodded, still shuddering at seeing too many blood. Tasuki came barging in the room with a serious expression.

"Hey! What happened here?" His eyes widened when he saw the brown-haired man and he immediately walked toward him to assist Tamahome. "Hey, Tama-kins, who's this?"

"Bring him to Taiitsukun first, I'll tell you the details, Tasuki," Miaka cut the them and they nodded. They brought Seto out of the room and Yui followed with a worried reaction. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know, I wanted to know as well." Yui sighed and looked down on her hands. A pair of hands covered hers and wiped the blood clean. She looked up and found Boshin smiling worriedly.

"Don't worry, Taiitsukun-sama will know what to do with him." When the blood had been cleaned, he held her hand and clutched it hard. "Who is he?"

"He's someone from my world," she answered, still with a downcast expression. Yui pulled her hand away from his hold. It was different when Seto touched her, his hands were cold but comforting—and familiar. "He has…Nakago's mark…" she whispered and Miaka gasped beside her.

"Yui—Is it real? But how is that possible?" the brunette inquired.

"I don't know… but it glowed on his forehead earlier. Even Tomo and Soi wanted him dead…" She narrated the events that took place when she suddenly ended up being sucked by a blue light and falling from the sky. Was it the reason why he felt unusually close to the man? But she saw Nakago with her own eyes, it was impossible for him to be reincarnated as Seto Kaiba…

**Oblivious to her companions, the Priestess of Seiryuu walked out of the room to follow the man who bore a familiar mark. The two trailed behind, calling her to slow down but she heeded them no mind. Her thoughts were filled with him and the unexplainable encounter they had. For the first time since she arrived in the book, the priestess was genuinely scared. Was it possible that the two to have the same soul?**

Keisuke rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What happened?" Yugi asked and the brunette turned to the younger boy.

"Not much. How are you related to the CEO of Kaiba Corporation?" he asked, diverting the conversation. While it was true that not much had happened to the book, Keisuke was wary of the man entering the book and bearing Nakago's mark. He perfectly understood why Yui was troubled—it was not easy to deal with Nakago and to have another one of him was too much.

"We're not really friends. We're more of rivals—in a good way." Yugi smiled at the older man. "Why did you ask?"

"Had he shown any… powers in the past?" he inquired and Yugi shook his head.

"If you mean Nakago's powers like telekinesis, no. He's perfectly normal." Keisuke sighed and turned his attention on the book, unsure whether to continue asking the younger boy. "I wonder why Seto got sucked into the book. Would it be troublesome to have him inside?"

Keisuke looked at Yugi with a straight face. "It will be very troublesome, especially for Yui," he sighed again and shook his head.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, it's not easy to deal with the fact that the man you love is no longer the man you thought him to be. What's worse is that, he's living as somebody else. And now that they are in the same world…" Keisuke shook his head. "Yui, please be sane after this."

**The young man with the mark of Heart was ushered into a room and his wounds have been taken cared of. His sudden arrival delayed the group and brought more questions for the two priestesses. The priestess of Seiryuu was not able to sleep well during the night and the moment the sun rose, she walked the path toward the young man's room. She debated with herself whether to knock and in the end, resorted to standing outside his room, waiting for courage to come.**

**Inside, the young man was awake and was likewise deep in thoughts. He sat up and watched his hand, every nerve, every muscle, every vein. The pain has subsided through the night but he can still remember how it felt. He was troubled; not by the pain but by the fact that he **_**felt **_**things he had not been used to experience.**

"I thought everything would be clear once I see you…" he whispered, smiling sadly. The temperature was mild in his room as rays of the sun entered lavishly. "But I am more confused. What are you to me…?"

Three mild knocks came from the door and it opened on its own. As if answering his question, Yui walked in and looked relieved to find him awake. She looked pale and tired but determined. Seto followed the girl with his eyes as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and then leaning on the wall, a good distance from him.

"I'm glad you're awake…" she said softly, sounding suddenly unsure. She expected a response but he gave none. He wanted her to speak more because the more she does, the more he was able to memorize the tone of her voice. She sighed and looked up with a wary expression. "Why do you have Nakago's mark?" she asked, slightly quivering.

Seto smirked. "I expected you'd know." He fixed sharp blue eyes at her form, making her more uneasy. "Bluntly said, I am Nakago," he teased and Yui flushed immediately. Was it him who makes her flush or was it the name? It was not a good thought but it nagged at him. What does Yui think of him…?

The girl hesitantly walked closer and sat down on the side of the bed, still a away from him but if he leaned closer, he'll be able to reach her. "Are you hurt?" she asked, slowly looking up to meet his gaze.

"Do I appear that I am not?" he responded coldly. Yui was taken aback and creased her eyebrows. They looked at each other for awhile and Yui realized again and again how handsome he was. She reached for the cheek she slapped earlier but Seto moved away, making Yui feel ashamed at initiating such a contact. "Apologize." Seto looked at her sternly, making one word appear like a command of sorts. Yui frowned more and her fist clenched.

"Why should I—"

"I saved you."

"_You_ saved_ me_?!" she breathed out, raising an eyebrow. "_I _saved _you_—You were under Tomo's powers!" It was Seto's turn to raise an eyebrow and Yui finally sighed, giving in. No matter what he does, she always seemed to give way and it was not the feminine side of her or the pathetic part that wanted to be dominated. It was something else and Yui cringed at the thought. He was the most annoying arrogant guy she had ever met. Why was she even physically attracted to him? Why does she even care? "Fine. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Accepted," was Seto's curt reply. When Yui looked up, she found him in a smug expression. "I can be touched now." Yui's brows narrowed and she blinked at him.

"Who said I want to touch you?" Yui turned to stand but Seto's hands clutched her wrist and pulled her back on the bed. Before Yui could react, he placed her right hand on his cheek. Yui flushed immediately and her resistance melted in the unexplainable warmth that filled her. The skin on his face was warm, unlike his hand. She thumbed the cool skin and he looked down, slowly wrapping a hand on hers.

"Move closer," Seto ordered and Yui frowned more. Was he used to always ordering people around? She was about to answer when he spoke again. "You are too stubborn." He moved closer and to her surprise, cupped her cheek. She shivered at the contact and blushed harder when he started to thumb her skin, tracing in slow movements the side of her mouth. Seto smirked and Yui's heart skipped a beat. She held her breath when he slowly leaned down, and her lips parted on its own as she waited for their mouths to meet.

The door flew open and she immediately moved away from him, standing up to face the door. Boshin entered and their eyes met. "The horses are ready," he noted. "We should be heading back to Konan."

"But Seto is still not well," Yui replied, still blushing. The Prince looked frustrated and she remembered his coronation. "I'm sorry I forgot your coronation. I—" She walked toward him. "You can go ahead. I'll stay and follow in the soonest that I can…"

"I want you to be with me on my coronation, Yui-sama…" Boshin smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "I look forward to your return, then. By then I could offer you more. Would you be fine traveling…with _him_?"

Seto raised an eyebrow and Yui nodded. "He's my warrior. I should be fine…" Yui told the Prince but more than anything, she was reassuring herself.

"Very well. The rest will ride with me back to Konan," he moved closer and planted a kiss on her forehead while cupping her cheek. "I will wait for you… Sayonara for now." The Prince left and Yui closed the door. When she turned around, Seto was smirking and eyeing her sharply.

"Don't pride yourself," she said and Seto laughed, as if mocking her.

"I had no idea, you want to be alone with me," he teased and Yui flushed all over. He stood up from the bed, half-naked, and walked toward her. "I'm perfectly fine for traveling now but if you insist…" His hand leaned on the door and before Yui could move away, caged her. He rolled some stray hair on his fingertips and Yui's skin prickled.

"You're such an arrogant prick," she breathed out, their faces inches away. Seto just raised an eyebrow. "I'm not traveling with you because you can protect me because as we proved last night, you're not even capable of using _his_ powers without putting yourself to sleep," she said with the edge in her voice. Seto's jaw clenched and Yui smirked. "Not because you have his mark means you are Nakago. You'll never be him so don't act… Don't act like I'm in love with you."

Sharp blue eyes stared at her and Yui slapped the hand that was toying with her hair. "You…" He punched the door and Yui did not bulge. Damn this girl for making him feel this way. He turned away, hands clenched. Seto tried to control his anger, the emotions were all new to him—being in pain, being belittled by a woman, being cast to the side. But what nagged him more was the unexplainable bliss he felt when they got close.

"Why did you even come to this world?" Yui asked in a low voice but he heard it clearly. His senses seemed to be at its height when she's around and Seto wanted to punch himself for being this responsive, he was too aware of her—and he hated that fact. He smirked at his stupidity.

"You asked me to save you, that's why."

--

**A/N:** Sorry, not in a mood to write much. The interaction between Yui and Seto were kinda harsh but I'm getting all zapped into their story. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post an update—I need to work on a bigger plot. The love story is just the cream to the main story. :D Hope you like this chapter and please do leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been very busy lately (my usual excuse). But seriously, I'm a yuppie and I have lots to prove to my bosses. Anyway, it took me awhile before I can wrap up this chapter because I'm still kinda clueless on how to develop the plot. There will be more Seto-Yui moments here but don't expect more—I like making my characters wait. :D

**LeeRaRa:** Haha. There will be a little more Yui-Seto in this chapter—but another character is making an appearance. I didn't mean to make it harem-ish but additional boys add to the plot!

**ThePinkMartini:** I think Yui's confusing because she's not sure how she should act in front of Seto. Ahaha. I was kinda rushing the last chappie to put in those little details. Sorry for that!

**Disclaimer:** FY and YGO are not mine.

--

**Shift in the Flow**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui fidgeted in the horse, trying to put as much space as possible, earning a grunt from the man she was sharing the horse with. Seto pulled the reigns and the horse stopped walking. Yui could feel his eyes bore at the back of her head and it was not a comfortable feeling. Seto Kaiba always had a way of making her feel uneasy and being this close to him was ruining the uncaring mood she was trying to project in his presence.

"Stop fidgeting," he told her in a cold stern voice. All traces of the man who gave her a warm longing look a few days back had disappeared and Yui tried to dispel the nagging feeling that it was her fault.

_You asked me to save you, that's why…_

Yui shook her head and the horse twitched a little violently. Seto's arm wrapped around her waist as he tried to stop the horse from throwing them off. She held strongly to the mane and let out a tremble as their bodies bridged the space she placed earlier. She can hear warm angry breathing at the left side of her face but he refused to talk more. The overflowing controlled emotions in him were driving her insane. It was easier when he talked. When he kept quiet, guilt swam through her.

"Damn," he hissed as he struggled to pacify the horse. When it finally stilled, he slowly jumped off, leaving her sitting alone on the saddle. He gently pulled the reigns and the horse followed willingly. Yui's eyes widened—he was planning to walk.

"It's still far from Konan—" He turned to her with sharp blue eyes as if accusing her. Yui expected a banter but he gave none. Instead, he turned away, looking straight at the path. They left Taiitsukun's mountain earlier and she showed them a shortcut that will directly lead them to Konan. The others had left ahead and it was too late before she realized that they do not know how to go back to the Southern capital.

"The weather is good today, ne?" she asked, smiling at his direction. A good deal of silence had passed between them and the trees were thinning. He did not respond nor turned to her. "Should we stop for lunch?" she asked but there was still no response from him. Her jaw clenched and she frowned. "Fine, don't talk to me." She pulled the reigns from him, and in response, the horse fidgeted and eventually galloped away, leaving him shaken from the sudden movement.

"YUI!" he called out but she could not hear him, the tress whizzed past her and she embraced the horse, holding the mane tight with her fingers. She can feel herself slipping off the saddle as the ground became uneven under them.

"SETO!" she cried as fear gripped her. She had not expected the horse to run away from him. They reached the banks at breakneck speed and when Yui opened her eyes, the horse failed wildly, trying to fight the strong current at the middle of the river. She lost balance and fell down on the waters with a loud thundering crash. Within seconds, the waters were pulling her away, drowning her in sprays of mist. Her ankle hurt from the harness and she could not flap it to swim. She bobbed her head from the surface to take air, but was again pulled down. She swallowed water against her will and she gagged as oxygen leaves her too quick.

An arm wrapped around her and pulled her up, and she held to him with his life. She coughed out water when they reached the surface and she trembled as he pulled them off the deathly current through a root of a tree. All strength had left her and coldness filled her body. Seto was heaving when they reached dry land, staring at her in a stern undefined manner. She expected him to lash out and was not disappointed.

"Damn it, Yui. If you're trying to kill yourself, do it when I'm not around," he hissed angrily, giving her a murderous look. He was drenched as well and his cold blue eyes never lost the intensity.

"It's your fault," she breathed out in between deep intakes of breath. A lump formed in her throat and all the pent up emotions she tried to hide came out of her. She was being childish but she cannot stop it. She wanted…his attention.

"My fault?!" he bellowed and he angrily stood up and walked away, kicking off a piece of wood in fury. He breathed out and then turned to her, surprisingly calm. "Everything that happens to you ends up as my fault, isn't it?" He shook his head and turned away again, looking around for the horse. "Thanks to you, we're walking to the capital. Very ingenious, miko-sama."

Seto walked away and left her in the banks, disheartened at what happened. He had not even asked if she was feeling fine. But what warmth can she expect from him? He was Kaiba Corporation's mad genius. He even threw his father out of the company. Why had she expected him to have a heart? The face he had probably shown her when they met was due to desperation. Being alone in the book was always driving people to do insane things.

She stood up and walked toward the direction he left, slightly angry he departed without her. If it were Nakago, things would have been different. He would never leave her alone, never scream in anger, never blame her for losing the horse. Nakago was a million things Seto Kaiba was not, yet, in her heart she felt the same bond. She turned toward the raging waters, suddenly remembering the strong aggressive arms that saved her. There was no hesitation in him to jump and save her. It happened naturally, as if it was imbued in him. Maybe Seto was not how she thought him to be. Maybe his coldness was a shield of some sort, something similar to Nakago's ruthlessness.

The sound of breaking leaves brought her back to her senses and to her surprise, Seto came back with a blanket. He walked toward her, still in that stoic face, and wrapped it around her. When he was done, he pulled her hand and ushered her away from the waters. The contact made her warm and she held to him tighter. Seto briefly turned to her and then back on the way they were headed.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered as they walked. "It's my fault from the beginning."

"I know," he answered softly, not turning to her. "You're stupid not to follow me immediately. The forest is a dangerous place," he grunted, making Yui smile to herself. He was confusing but she liked that. At least someone was sane in this world. He stopped walking and sighed. "When this is over, Yui, it would be better if we forget each other exists."

"What?" she asked, surprised at his sudden change.

"I don't need a friend or anyone closer. I don't need an additional person to know my weaknesses." Seto turned toward her with a forlorn expression, but still, to Yui's relief, continued to hold her hand. "I am the CEO of one of Japan's most powerful corporation. People want my position. They'd gladly kill to share my power, hurt the people close to me. I don't want you—"

Yui laughed lightly, happiness filling her. One moment she thought he was shunning her away. Seto looked back with disbelief, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. "Nobody openly cared for me before," she whispered with a slight blush on her face.

"What…?" Seto asked, slightly blushing. "I believe you misunderstood—I don't care what happen to you. I—"

"Then it isn't a confession?"

"No, of course not," he uttered in a panicked face. Yui tried to hide her laughter at the way he tried to be civil. "There's absolutely nothing to confess. What I'm saying, before your gracious interruption—" Yui laughed louder. "—is that I don't want to be associated with you—"

"Why not?"

"Weren't you listening?" he asked in desperation. "I am a powerful man and people want to share my power. I do not want you to be close to me because—"

"—Some would gladly kill just to know your weakness," Yui finished for him and Seto nodded. "Then you do care about me."

"No, Yui. What ideas are you nurturing in your head?" he slapped his forehead with his hand and Yui laughed. He was an amusing and funny guy. A little confusing and totally inarticulate but he was handsome. He makes her heart race by acting all stupid and incoherent. "Put it this way, good-looking people do not always associate themselves with ugly people—" Her brows creased and he sighed. "What I meant was—"

"I'm ugly…?"

"No, no, no!" he told her, their eyes met and a wonderful warmth filled her. "You're beautiful—very beautiful…" he whispered. "You're perfect…" A shuddering feeling crawled from her spine to every part of her body. She could still not understand what he wanted to tell her but the closeness was making her light and happy.

"Are you sure this is not a confession?" she asked and he flushed. He moved away and was about to answer her when someone moved in the trees behind them. Seto immediately pulled her to his back. His sign shone brightly and the air around them shifted.

Footsteps came closer and a monk came into view. Chichiri lifted his straw hat and smiled at them, his mark was shining brightly on his knee. "It's dangerous to show your mark to just about anyone, eh, Nakago?" he looked at the younger man and frowned.

"Chichiri-san!" Yui called and walked toward him. Seto pulled her back but she pulled the hesitant man toward the visitor, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, Yui-sama. You look drenched. But more than that, I am happy to see you, no da." The monk smiled and Yui grew wary. Something was not right. Chichiri stayed at the palace to pretend to be Boshin but to find him here… "The Empress sent me to find you," the monk said as if to answer her question. "Should we find a place to dine and talk, no da?"

"Can we not do it in the palace?" she asked and the monk shook his head.

"The Seishuku dynasty is no more, no da," he said softly and Yui gasped.

"And Boshin—"

"It seems I cannot lure you into food, no da? But I guess this is a better place. No one would hear us here." He chanted and the mark on his knee glowed again. "There, I would know if someone is listening on us."

"Chichiri, what happened?"

"While Boshin-sama was away, the imperial magistrates uncovered that I was not Prince Boshin. This triggered a series of accusations at the Empress, saying she was merely using a wizard's evil powers to remain in power. The magistrates insisted that the Prince had long been dead," Chichiri narrated in a serious tone.

"Where are they?"

"At the bandit's lair in Mt. Reikaku—Tasuki received my message before they reached the border and evaded a possible attack from those who have been fighting for the throne." Chichiri looked around. "I am lucky to see you before you reach the border. You would have been killed if they find out you're the Seiryuu no miko."

"I don't understand. What happened to Empress Houki, then?"

The monk didn't answer immediately. "She had been executed without a trial." Yui gasped and her knees gave way. Seto wrapped his arms around her and numbness filled her body.

"Then Boshin is…" Tears fell from her eyes. "I shouldn't have allowed him go with us to Taiitsukun…"She fell down on the ground, Seto's arms still comforting her.

"Yui-sama, it's not your fault. The civil war had been brewing even before you came. Konan never had an Emperor for a long time—and Boshin's coronation could have prevented numerous other things. But it did not, it never happened. The most we could do is to keep you and Miaka safe, no da."

"But can we do? We're just normal high school students…"

"You forget that both of you had the power to change this world. You changed Kutou in the same way Miaka changed Konan, no da. You both came at the best and most interesting time." Chichiri smiled and she shook her head.

"I don't want another war."

"Kutou is now under its rightful dynasty. They say the young Emperor is a stern but just man. I have heard that the new Konan Emperor wants to increase its jurisdiction and—"

"—Invade Kutou…" Yui finished the sentence for him and the monk nodded.

"You still know the games of the generals no da," Chichiri teased and Yui made a face. "Given such circumstances, what do you think we should do, Yui-sama?"

"Appear before Kutou, force the Emperor to forge an alliance with the other kingdoms, and put Boshin back on the throne…?" she said softly. War tactics had been easy to remember because of Nakago. He never shared all his plans with her but he did teach her some things. "I don't think the new Emperor would want to help an enemy…"

"Konan is the enemy… but the Seiryuu no miko is not…"

--

Yui whisked the excess water away from her hair. A cold bath at night was inappropriate in such climate but she needed time to think in a logical way. Seto and Chichiri were in the camp while she opted to bathe in the river, alone. Seto was hesitant at first to allow her but she could not stand having him see her naked.

She tied the towel around her chest and continued to dry her hair. The moon was full in the dark skies, lighting the surroundings the way numerous lampposts would light up the streets of Tokyo. She sighed and sat down on a log, looking up and reveling at its beauty. She had been in the book for more than a week now but there was still no clear path. When she first came in the book, she knew what she had to do: Look for her warriors and summon Seiryuu. But now that the East god had already been summoned and her warriors had sided with the demon, what was she supposed to do?

Would going back to Kutou give her a clearer path? What would happen after she meets the Emperor? Chichiri said that with her status, it would be easy to ask for an audience with him. But she brought Kutou in its current mess. If it weren't for her selfish war and Nakago's revenge, Kutou would never be as helpless as it was now. Konan would never thought of invading it, and Boshin would never have to suffer without his parents.

"Are you there, Seiryuu?" she called softly to the earring but nothing answered her. "Great, you're not around when I need you. What kind of god are you anyway?" she teased but still received no response from him. "I don't know what I've landed myself into but… don't leave me, okay?" she asked softly, unsure whether he heard her or not.

Footsteps emanated from the forest and Yui stood up in haste. A form slowly appeared in the shadows and her eyes widened when she recognized him. Long sunshine golden hair, deep blue eyes, and a handsome almost feminine face. Nakago stepped into the light and fell down on the ground, sputtering blood from his wounded mouth.

"Nakago…?" Yui asked but he ended up coughing blood, clutching his bloodied stomach. Yui threw away all her reserves and ran toward him, holding his hand. "What's wrong…?"

"Yui-sama…" he called in a familiar title and her skin prickled. To hear him call her in the same name brought an unexplainable shiver through her body. He roughly pulled her into his arms, his breathing was becoming uneven. Blood seeped through her towel and into her skin. "I'm not Nakago…" he coughed blood but continued to hold her close. "But whenever you call me Nakago… I… want to be Nakago…"

"Wait, I'll ask Chichiri to heal you—"

"I feel like I have been waiting for you all my life…" he whispered, cupping her face and looking at her in a calm contented manner. His eyes had lost its sparkle and it made Yui scared. How long had he been bleeding?

"Stop this, you'll die if you continue bleeding—" Nakago pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his. Tears fell from her eyes when he kissed her and an all too familiar sensation made its way to every part of her. She tasted blood but she couldn't move away. And she let the familiar feeling consume her.

Something shifted inside her and she felt Nakago's blue light. It shone wildly, emitting power and anger. Anger? She opened her eyes and her eyes met another pair of blue eyes. Seto was watching them from afar, his mark shining on his forehead. Nakago moved away from him and sputtered blood.

"Nakago?!" She embraced him into her arms, face leaning on her chest. He was breathing unevenly and she could make out the gentle almost dying beats of his heart. Then it stopped beating and his weight leaned on her without any movements. "NAKAGO!"

--

**A/N: **Too many things happening in this this story, ne? Haha. Nakago's back while Seto and Yui are getting cozy. Now I wonder what will happen…Hmmm… I honestly don't know where this fic is headed but I hope it end up as a good one. Do drop reviews and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

_The irony of this story is that I've finished writing the next chapter but I forgot this chapter. That's why it hasn't been updated. I'm really really sorry for the delay—I forgot Nakago made a comeback here! Oh well, hope this chapter works for you._

_**ThePinkMartini:** Well, I can't really say anything much about the new Emperor, except that he's a cutie. :)_

_**LeeRaRa:** Oh, hopefully this chapter will answer your questions, well, not all but at least some. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **FY and YGO are not mine._

**

* * *

Two Faces but One Soul**

By Slavedriver2008

Yui placed a hand on her former warrior's forehead. The fever had subsided and his face was now calm, a far cry from the way it contorted in pain a few hours ago. Blood no longer flowed lavishly from his stomach and all traces of the red liquid had been wiped clean from his skin. She slowly fingered the sunshine golden fringes that framed his handsome face, smiling to herself. She had never seen him sleep before. In her memories, it was always him who watched her sleep. He turned his head briefly, following the tips of her fingers and she wanted to laugh—Nakago was never this much in need of comfort.

"You should go to sleep, no da. The fever is almost gone." She turned toward the fire and Chichiri's smiling face greeted her view. He was watching her and her cheeks brightened a little. "If it would make you more comfortable, you can wash by the river again, no da."

Yui nodded and slowly stood up. "I should at least wash my hands and my face. Please do look after him while I'm gone," she told the monk and he nodded, smiling wide.

"Nothing will happen to him while I'm here, no da. You should now take care of yourself."

With a sigh, Yui walked away from the fire, clutching the robe tighter as the night's coldness seeped through the thin fabric. The events that happened were a blur, like a fast-forward movie. Nakago had arrived after she took a bath, bloodied and weak. In desperation, she had asked the monk to save him. And because Chichiri used his powers, he was a little frail as well. They were literally in a bad state and if enemies attacked them tonight, anything can happen.

But Yui doesn't want to think about the dangers that lie ahead. Instead, she wanted to think of Nakago and the gentle way he slept. Never in her wildest dreams could she imagine watching over him, taking care of a bloodied shogun.

_I am not Nakago…_

His words continued to repeat itself in her head. He said so himself, he was not her warrior yet whenever she looks at him, she sees the leader of her seishis. Everything about him was the same, the eyes, the stand, the voice—but he seemed to lack one thing. He lacked the memories of who she was, who they were, what they had done. Nakago was reborn with the same face but he does not have same memories like hers.

Yui was not stupid; she knew he could be the demon's way of slowing their journey. But even though everything conspired to that fact, she could not bring herself to leave the man. A part of her wanted to save him, to give him a new life. But deep inside, she knew she was making a mistake. It makes her happy, being with him, she told herself. Even if it ended as a mistake, nothing can take away the fact that she felt light in his arms and his lips send the same intensity throughout her body.

She doesn't want to over-analyze things anymore. The only thing she knew was that he no longer bore the same mark. He no longer has the same grudge, no longer eager to kill and have his revenge. As hard as it may be to swallow, the Nakago she had now was a reformed and new man. She liked that.

"How's your warrior?" Seto asked sarcastically and her thoughts returned to him, to the man who inherited Nakago's mark. "It's surprising that you finally found it in yourself to leave him."

"What are you driving at?" she asked. They were standing near the banks of the river and the full moon casted a shadow on the dark surface.

"You shouldn't have taken him into our camp. He's an enemy—he'll probably slash our throats once we fall asleep," he breathed out, obviously angry. He tried to keep his voice down but Yui knew he will let out a shout if the conversation continued.

"He needed help," she answered and his brows creased.

"He tried to kill you," he pointed out. She looked back surprised. How did he know Nakago wanted her dead when they first met?

"He's a different man—"

"He's dangerous," he cut her statement and Yui annoyingly stepped toward him.

"He's my warrior," she breathed out angrily, trying to maintain her voice. She was wary Chichiri would hear them and it scared her a bit. "He needs me."

Seto's jaws clenched and he sighed heavily. Their eyes met and she saw anger in them. "I am also your warrior. I also need you."

Her eyes widened and she backed a little. "Seto… You're not—"

"I have Seiryuu's mark. Isn't that enough proof? Tell me, Yui. Why do you care so much for him? Are you in love with a character in a book?" he asked venomously. She stared back with brows creased. He fingered her chin and she pushed his hand away.

"What if I am?" she asked angrily, still trying to whisper. "I've waited for him for so long. I've always blamed myself for not being able to save him." Her chest tightened as her eyes misted a little. "I left this world loving him. Can you blame me for still feeling the same way?"

Seto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he gently cupped her cheek and kissed her. She gasped but instead of moving away, Yui closed her eyes and let him explore her mouth. Her whole body was burning and each movement made her felt dazed and intoxicated. She reached to touch his face, fingering the gentle skin on his jaw and neck. Her fingers clutched his hair when their tongues lapped against each other and a moan left her when he started to trace the roof of her mouth. All reason dissolved and the only thing she wanted was to touch him, for the kiss to continue, to be in his arms. It was… amazing.

Slowly, he moved away and her she was heaving hard into his mouth. He pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her. "What am I Yui?" Her eyes widened as she stared into his soft blue eyes. "If you love him, what do you feel for me? Am I merely a man to fill his spot when he's gone?"

"Seto…"

He gently let go, stepping back and turning away, regretting what he did, what he said. "This book is driving me to do insane things," he said in a stern voice. "It's putting words into my mouth," he reasoned and Yui blinked repeatedly, confused. "I didn't mean what I said. I didn't intend to kiss you either." After kissing her, he suddenly took everything back. How can he…?

"You don't have to explain," she answered, slightly angry. She shook her head to get back to her old self. "I was a little too emotional, I think." He sharply turned and before she could say more, he walked back toward the fire.

When he left, she fell on the ground, knees shaking. Yui rubbed her face to clear the effect of the kiss but she could not resist remembering it. She touched her lips, her whole face burning. She liked it, she liked every part of it. It happened so fast but it felt like it lasted forever. Nobody kissed her that way before, it made her feel… loved.

"I see the new man had caught the miko's fancy," a cold voice teased and she turned, finding her former warrior Tomo standing a few feet away.

"Tomo," she said, surprised. She stood up and turned to him, nervously stepping back.

"Ah, you recognized me. Too bad Nakago doesn't remember you at all." She frowned and a force enveloped her, stopping her from moving.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I just want a word with you, that's all," he said, smirking. "I just want to know who you're going to choose between them…" Yui raised an eyebrow and the performer smirked. "Is it the man who bore Seiryuu's mark or the man who has Nakago's body. Body or soul, which is it?"

"What?"

"Ah, you're not aware?" He walked toward her and cupped her face. "Your beloved Nakago lost his soul and it became a new man," he breathed out and her eyes widened. "But it cannot live for long away from its original body and the body cannot live without the soul…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Simple, it's up to you to decide who to keep, priestess." His hand tightened on her neck and she winced. "Are you choosing Nakago or the other one? If you choose one, the other will disappear. You can only have one warrior, priestess. Tell me, who do you want to keep?" His nails dug on her neck and she choked.

"Let go of me—"

"If you don't choose, you'll lose both. Sad isn't it? Time is not in your side, miko." A shrill laughter left him and thunder broke from the sky, hitting their camp. Yui's eyes widened but she could not move. "How I'd love to kill you now—" A familiar force sent Tomo flying away and Yui gagged when she was finally free of his grasp.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she doesn't have to turn to recognize Seto using Nakago's power. "Nakago and Chichiri—" Another thunder broke from the sky, hitting their camp. Seto wrapped an arm around her, covering her from the light. He put up a shield around them as she strongly held to him.

"Damn, we can't even rest without them showing up," Seto cursed as the light slowly disappeared. He used his powers to put a barrier between them and Tomo. "Come out, blue eyes white dragon," he called and the card on his robe glimmered. Slowly, it transformed into a real white dragon with blue eyes. It flew in the sky and Seto stood watching it, captivated that it transformed far from its usual form.

"SETO!" Yui screamed before a force hit them and they flew back into the river. The dragon scooped them before they hit the waters and they lay down on its back. Every part of his body hurt and Yui forced herself up, looking down on him. "We have to go back, Chichiri and Nakago—"

Seto steered the dragon in his head and they flew back to camp, evading the bolts of thunder that erupted from the sky. His powers were weakening and if they don't escape soon, they will become dead meat. The mark glimmered furiously on his head, hurting him more as the power of the god of the east flowed mercilessly over his body.

"Yui!" Chichiri appeared before them behind the dragon and Seto mustered all his strength to steer them away from the two warriors. "Demons attacked us below and Nakago was captured. I'm sorry I couldn't save him, no da."

"I'm glad you're okay, Chichiri." Seto fell down, screaming from the pain. "Seto—what's wrong?" He slowly released the power and the mark slowly faded on his forehead. "Chichiri-san…"

"He used too much of the power he can wield, no da." Chichiri placed a hand on the younger man's forehead. The mark on his knee shone bright red and slowly, Seto calmed down. "So this is the limit of his power, to summon a heavenly beast," the monk said. They flew farther and farther away from the camp where Nakago was again held captive by the warriors who used to be loyal to him. "His soul seems to be weakening too…"

"Chichiri… Tomo told me startling things…" She softly told the monk what the illusionist told him and he nodded, taking in what he said. Her gaze landed on the younger man, peacefully sleeping as they move on with their escape. The thought of choosing between them was insane. Not when her heart wanted them both alive.

"I have heard of an occurrence before within the Genbu shinchiseishis. One mark was found in the forehead of twin boys and to see the full mark, they have to be together. But I have never heard of a soul departing from a body, no da." The monk sighed. "And they are in different worlds, no da."

"I don't want to chose," Yui said sternly.

"We'll find a way so you won't, no da… but prepare yourself for the worst, Yui…" The monk took out an ointment from his pockets and handed it to her. "Use this to heal your wounds. Seto might also need it. It's the same ones I used on Nakago, no da." At the mention of her warrior's name, Yui became lonelier. "He was awake when they attacked and we successfully evaded the lighting," Chichiri said. Yui looked up and the monk smiled. "He called you the moment he opened his eyes. I must say he is indeed a different man than the one we met years and years ago, no da."

"But where is he?" she asked, looking back on the camp they left behind.

"The lightning made a cage around him, no da. I didn't know Soi is capable of controlling that much power," the monk told her. "We can't go back now, Yui. We have to continue to the capital of Kutou," he said and she nodded.

Her eyes scanned the starlit sky and the world below it, moving her eyes over the tips of trees and the silhouette of mountains from where they came. The blue river glimmered in the night, reflecting the skies in a tranquil manner, as if no attack took place within its borders. Yui sighed an turned toward Seto's sleeping form. She gently opened the ointment and spread it on his skin, at the cuts and bruises. She fingered his forehead, where the mark shone as bright as daylight earlier. She stared at him as the dragon carried them away from the other warriors.

After a few more minutes of aimless flying, the dragon slowly glided down on top of a hill. Seto opened his eyes and she assisted him down. Once they were on the ground, the dragon slowly transformed back to a card, flying into Seto's waiting arm. He slowly let go of her and tucked the card inside his robe, not saying more.

"I will set wards, no da. So I'll know if someone comes close. I will be back, no da." Chichiri disappeared and Yui turned to him. He turned away and sat down at the other side of the hill, rubbing his forehead.

Seto felt weak, too weak that he could not summon the power again. Since he entered the book, he had been feeling weaker and weaker. The amount of power he had used tonight was still not enough to fully save them but his body could not take additional doses anymore. The more he took it, the more he tried to control it, the more his body hurt and failed. His muscles were losing its strength and he didn't like it one bit.

He was busy watching his hands when she sat beside him on the grass. He didn't turn and instead looked away. She turned to him, looking intently. "Seto…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you love me?" She asked and he smirked, shaking his head. He could not believe that she was asking him point-blank such a question. He already denied any emotions but why does she have to insist? "I want to fall in love with you," she whispered and he turned, surprised. A sad smile left her. Instead of meeting his gaze, she looked down.

"What's… stopping you...?" he asked, looking away. A heavy sigh left her.

"I am… I have so many issues I want to deal with. My heart had been broken and I feel I'm not ready to give it away—again." Another sigh left her. "I did things I shouldn't have, I hurt people, I… I don't think I deserve to be loved… I don't think I deserve you…" Tears fell from her eyes and he gently cupped her cheek, planting a soft kiss on her lips. It warmed him and he could have repeated it over and over again.

He liked the feel of her lips, soft and warm and comforting. "Does it hurt…?" She looked quizzically and he looked intently at her pale blue eyes. "When I kiss you, what do you feel?"

A blush formed on her face and she leaned down to hide her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, hesitantly running his fingers on her long blonde hair. "Warm… Seto's lips are very warm…"

"Comforting?" he asked in a whisper, earning a small nod from her. "Then I shall kiss Yui until the pain goes away…" she gasped and looked up to him. He silenced her with a finger, slowly lining the lines of her beautiful sweet mouth. "You can give me your decision when this is over but for now… I will wait…"

**

* * *

_A/N:_**_ I know some parts didn't make much sense. Gomenasai! But I'm glad to be finally over this chapter. This is by far the hardest to write in this story. Whew!_


	11. Chapter 11

_When I'm uninspired, I watch skating performances. I specially love Michelle Kwan, she was the best skater during my teenage days and her story's one for the movies. Watching her skate is really very nostalgic. I also watch Yuna Kim sometimes as well as Mao Asada, though the former not as much as the latter. They're both technically good but I think Michelle still eclipse them in the gracefulness part. I simply love Michelle on ice and her love for skating simple outshines everyone else._

_Anyway, the previous chapters of this fiction were very heavy and this time, I'm putting a more lax chappie. :D Hope you like this one! Any idea who the emperor is? I think it was a giveaway…_

_**LeeRaRa: **I know! He's character is sooo far from his real character but I dunno... it seems right... :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **Heehee. He's so cute when he's playing nice. :)**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: **FY and YGO are not mine._

* * *

**Seeking the Emperor**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

"The new Emperor is still unmarried no da," Chichiri shared and Yui made a face. The Suzaku sei managed to get them two horses and she was riding with Seto. They were headed for Eisei, the capital of the Kutou empire.

"Why is that relevant?" Yui could not help but ask. She was intrigued at the new emperor so she asked Chichiri if there was any information about him. They had discussed the plan when she asked about the young royalty.

"She might find interest in you, that's why." The monk's reaction did not change and he laughed lightly when he turned to find her face in a shade of red. "Hotohori was smitten with Miaka and Boshin was infatuated with you. I don't see why the Kutou Emperor won't find you interesting, no da."

"Don't say that…"

The monk laughed loud and Yui sank back on the saddle. "Women with fair hair and eyes seldom show up in this world. The Hin tribe had long been banished as well, no da. It's only normal for men to get attracted to women who stand out from the females in the harem."

"Are there any other information about the Emperor?" Seto asked and Chichiri turned to them, nodding.

"None. That's the only information Taiitsukun told me about Hakei-sama," Chichiri stopped his horse and Yui gasped when she saw the capital of Kutou from where they stand. It was very different from the one she remembered.

Half of the kingdom was still on the ground, broken and in ashes, but the other half had been in a better state than the former empire. Blue thatched roofs glistened under the sun and the roads were clear and spacious. Construction materials were compiled in one side of the city, to be used in building the other half. The imperial palace towered above everything at the center of the city and it was a stately breathtaking estate. Even the gardens were well-managed from where they stand.

"The new Emperor seemed to have been doing his job well," Yui noted. "I hope he gives us an audience. He must be a very busy man." Yui smirked. "No wonder he doesn't have time to look for an Empress."

"I've investigated ahead and the people of Kutou are a little hostile to the priestess and her warriors, no da," Chichiri explained and Yui looked at the monk, begging him to continue. "You have to hide your marks as much as possible. The tides have changed in the Empire, they no longer trust Seiryuu with their lives, no da."

"I see…" Yui said softly. It was her fault. Instead of strengthening Kutou, her arrival had shown the weakness of the government and its people. Her arrival had uncovered the dirt of the men in power and the citizens lost all trust in the government. "For a young man to rebuild a fallen empire… He must be very determined and eager… He should be admired…"

"How are we going through the palace guards?" Seto asked, ruining her line of thoughts that were venturing towards the depressive parts. Seto had always been the logical one and the thought puts her at ease. At least one of them was using his head. He'll surely place her feet back on the ground.

"Only Yui would, we stay outside for now, no da." Seto eyed the monk and Yui looked at the latter with a confused expression. "The imperial magistrates have been looking for a bride for the Emperor and are eager to fill the harem. Everyday, women from all over the empire are seeking their luck in the capital, no da." The monk pointed to a big house at the east side of the city, where a mob of women had gathered. "The palace understands that girls in the harem will come from the fields so they arranged a house for them, where they will be taught and pampered, no da. Every week, the head of the harem drops by to choose which would be admitted."

"You're not suggesting—"

"We don't' have much choice, Yui. Kutou will not allow us in if they find out we're from another country, no da. The guards only admit people who are here to trade and those who will send their daughters to the school," Chichiri explained.

"But…"

"I'll make sure no one touches you," Seto told her and her back prickled. "Once you're inside, immediately seek an audience with the Emperor and tell him what we need. If he tries to do something inappropriate, I'll come and rescue you. And we'll forget seeking his help."

"That's true, Yui. We won't let anything happen to you, no da." Chichiri smiled wide and Yui sighed. Balancing their options, she doesn't have much choice, does she?

**The priestess of Seiryuu had little choice in meeting the new Emperor. Upon the group's arrival at the house, she was immediately admitted and escorted inside the school. During the day, she was taught on how a lady in the harem should act. At night, the monk would visit to tell her news of the outside world, of the Suzaku priestess, of the deposed Prince of Konan, of the movements in the capital. But most of the time, she waits alone, thinking of a young man with a mark on his forehead while watching the dark ebony sky.**

"I can't believe Yui got admitted in the harem," Keisuke commented, trying to hide his laughter. "Imagine what Tetsuya would say if he hears this…"

"Yui is in a… harem?" Yugi asked and Keisuke nodded.

"Yeah, they have to talk to the new Kutou emperor. Are you done with your homework yet?" The young boy shook his head and Keisuke sighed. "I can stay and read for another hour. But I have to go home afterwards, I have early classes tomorrow. If I'm not busy I would read all night…"

"It's okay, I'll read until I can. You said they'll be able to come back once the book is finished?" The dark-haired boy asked and Keisuke nodded.

"Yes, the faster we read through the story, the better." Keisuke turned his attention on the book and turned to the first page. It no longer bore the mark of Suzaku, it already bore a dragon. The image scared him a little. If what the goddess said was true and Yui came at the proper time for Seiryuu's legend to unfold, then she would have to face more challenges than before. With a sigh, he continued to read.

**A few days after being admitted to the school, the monk told the priestess that the Emperor himself will arrive tomorrow to choose the new women for the harem. Scared, the priestess was not able to sleep well and when she finally fell asleep, the sun was almost peeking in the clouds. The other women did not wake her, jealous that she would steal their spot. When she finally woke up, the priestess was surprised to find her locked in the room.**

"Damn," she cursed as she tried to pull open the door. The sliding door did not bulge and she banged it in desperation. She woke up late and managed to dress up for the visit. The only problem, she found out, was that she was locked inside the room.

Even if she doesn't get chosen, she will have the opportunity to meet the Emperor and possibly tell him who she was. Chichiri reminded her last night to take advantage of the opportunity. Yui realized the gravity of the situation. The bandit's lair in Mt Reikaku will be under siege in a few days and if they fail to get the side of the Emperor of Kutou, Miaka, Tamahome, and Boshin will have nowhere to hide. Desperate, she slid open the window of the room and almost jumped out of happiness when she found out that it was not locked.

"Well, girls who are into their looks too much tend to be stupid," Yui noted to herself. If only Chichiri were here, she would have an easier time escaping. But it would be troublesome once they find out he's a Suzaku warrior. "It's my game now."

Without another word, she climbed out of the window and was preparing to jump when someone screamed. "Don't jump, it's too high!" A young man with long brown hair caught her attention and he ran toward her. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Yui took a step and she slipped, her shoe landed on the ground and she realized that it was indeed high. But she was not planning to jump, she was planning to climb down, she reasoned in her head. Well, it was stupid of her to use the window in the first place. But she was desperate. Fear gripped her as she held into the window. The man was standing below her, arms outstretched, shouting instructions she could not hear clearly because of panic.

"Shut up!" she screamed and he looked back surprised. "How can I concentrate if you keep on yapping?" She accidentally stepped on a weak wood and it snapped. In less than a second, she was falling down, screaming. She hit a body and the young man made a sound as they both fell on the ground.

"You're heavy…" he muttered as he struggled to breathe. She was straddling him and their eyes met when she fell. Yui blushed when he realized he was a handsome man.

"Of course I'm heavy, I fell down, ne. Don't you know the law of gravity?" she defended, face flushed. She angrily stood up and gasped when she realized her dress was loose. She looked around for the belt of her dress and immediately climbed a few wood to reach for it from the window.

The man she fell into dusted his suit and watched her. "Why were you trying to jump? Well, I don't expect beautiful girls to think, especially those from this house."

Yui angrily turned to him and placed her hands on her waist. "Well, for your information I was not planning to jump—I was planning to climb down. You're so noisy I got confused. It's your fault I fell down," she lied. She was not stupid like the other girls, though she did calculated the height wrong. This book was making her do outrageous things and it scared her a little.

"My fault?" he laughed lightly, shaking his head. "But I caught you and you dirtied my suit."

"You can easily wash it, ne," Yui said matter-of-factly. She walked toward the man and handed her the sleeves of her dress. The man looked at her with a surprised look. "Hold this up for me, will you?" The man held it up and she bit the end of the belt, trying to wrap it around her waist.

"It's still too loose," he noted as he watched her and Yui frowned. She had stayed only for a few days in the school and the head of the household had been teaching them too many things all at the same time. Even though she was a genius, she cannot perfect the way her dress was supposed to be tied. It was a very complicated task, something that entailed more than three days of studying.

"I can't remember how it's done. I guess any tie will do," Yui answered. She finished tying it and looked up to him. "You can let go now." He let go of the long sleeves and Yui patted her dress. She stood straight in front of him and smiled. "Do I look worthy of the harem now?" she asked and the man eyed her from head to foot. "Well?"

"You are beautiful but…" The man shook her head and Yui slapped his chest. He looked back with a surprised reaction. He looked at the spot where she hit him and frowned. "Did you just hit me?"

"I did. You could have lied to make me feel better, you know." Yui sighed and leaned on the wall of the house. A sad smile spread on her lips and she sighed again, pulling the hair ornament from the sleeves of her dress. "I even forgot how to tie my hair right. Why does a girl have to learn all these things just to please one man? I mean… I guess I'll have to find another way to meet the Emperor."

"Why do you want to meet the Emperor?" the young man asked and Yui looked up to him. "The Emperor doesn't want a bride, at least that's what I was told."

"I want to meet him, I didn't say I want to marry him," Yui pointed out and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Every girl in Kutou wants to marry the Emperor. Every girl wants to share their bodies to the man who saved this country from ruin," he said in a voice that was proud but lacked arrogance. Yui raised an eyebrow.

"The last thing I want is to spend my entire life serving a man… I'd rather use my time learning how to become a doctor than to wait every night for some guy to… you know what lovers do at night," she stated, earning a laugh and blush from the man. She raked eyes over his figure and realized he was wearing a suit that was pricier than the ones she was wearing. It was simple but it definitely costs more. "Are you from the palace?" she asked and the man straightened, relieved she finally recognized him. "You're with the Emperor's convoy! This must be my lucky day, thank Seiryuu! Are you one of his assistants?"

"You still believe in Seiryuu?" he asked, not bothering to answer what he was doing in the palace. She smiled.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with believing in him."

"He ruined this country," the man said, slightly angry. "Kutou is in a worst state because of him."

"It was not him, but the demon who brought destruction to Kutou. One of his warriors was blinded by revenge. It is the former emperor who caused this, and the hate of the other tribes who perished under his reign. He brought destruction to Kutou and not Seiryuu," she explained. "Although, I think the priestess was to be blamed for it."

"You know your history."

"Of course, it is through the mistakes of the past that we learn. If the war never happened, the new Emperor would not be in power. I think Kutou is in better hands now." She picked up her shoe and placed it on her foot.

"Are you a Hin?" he asked, looking at her in sharp hazel eyes. Yui stood up to meet his gaze. Chichiri reminded her countless times to deny being from that tribe. It will bring trouble, he said. "I was barely a year old when the last emperor died and a Hin, the fierce General named Nakago, took over the crown. I was told that he has hair that shone as bright as the sun and eyes that were as blue as the clearest lake." The man walked toward her and Yui stepped back. "He was the last of his kind and there were no tales of him having a child…"

"I'm not a Hin," she answered defiantly. The man stepped closer and pushed away the hair to reveal a sole pearl on her right earlobe. Yui's skin prickled, she never thought he noticed she was wearing one.

"Only a Hin can acquire a Seiran pearl. It is beautiful but has no value. No jeweler wants to buy and sell them." He moved away and looked at her from head to foot. "A Seiran pearl is like a ring that unites two hearts. If you already have a lover, why would you want to enter the harem?"

Yui fingered the earring. A piece of jewelry that connects two lovers… Then when Nakago gave her the earring, was he… recognizing her as the love of his life? The man made a sound and she shook her head, trying to dispel the last line of thoughts. She rummaged through her head for a reason to give the man, to deny her identity.

"I told you, I am not a Hin. This earring belongs to a lover, yes. But he had long died and I found it in the spoils of war, the same way he found it when we were young." Pain shot through her heart. It then dawned on her that the Nakago she saw last night, the Nakago who kissed her, who she asked to be saved by a Suzaku warrior, was not the Nakago who gave her this earring. Her Nakago had long died and gone and the only thing left was the mark on Seto's head. "And as I said, I do not wish to marry the Emperor, I simply want an audience with him."

"Why do you want an audience with the Emperor?" he asked and Yui met his searching gaze. He has the air that was similar to Boshin yet he was different. He seemed more determined and strong-willed.

"I want to ask for his help, that's all."

"Everyone wants his help."

"But it's a help that only he can give." Yui pulled her hair up and struggled to tie her hair, unmindful if he sees her sole earring. When she was done, she placed the hair pin but the bun immediately fell down on her shoulders. "Can you at least give him a message?" The man did not answer and she walked toward him. "Please tell the emperor that I will find other ways to seek an audience with him."

"Where will he find you?" he asked and Yui shook her head.

"He doesn't have to look for me. I will find him," she noted and the man laughed. The tension in their conversation had completely faded and she marveled at the way he can change the mood of a conversation with one laugh. "Hey, don't make fun of me. I will find a way to sneak inside the palace. But don't tell the guards, okay?" She took his hand and placed the hair pin with the sapphire ornaments. Her hair fell down on her shoulders and she smiled at him. "This is for you, for catching me. Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

"What's your name?" he asked before Yui could turn and she blinked at him, unsure whether to give her name or not. Chichiri did not tell her to lie about her name, though.

"Yui, its Yui."

"Yui…" he smiled and Yui's heart palpitated. "My name is Hakei."

"I'll see you again then," she said, brushing away the fact that he was too handsome to be just a mere helper in the palace. "Right now, I have an Emperor to find." Before he could say more, Yui pulled her dress up and ran toward the direction of the courtyard, where the Emperor was probably busy choosing the woman for his harem.

**

* * *

_A/N: _**_I'm honestly planning to scrap the new Emperor thing in this story but I realized that since I already introduced him, I might as well continue with that plot line. Thanks for everyone who's been following and reading this story. :D Please do leave reviews._


End file.
